She Moves In Her Own Way
by xozoemarie04
Summary: AU Elvis didn't die and now explore what his and georgie's life could haven been like. what will happen? will they marry? how will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

_**She Moves In Her Own Way**_

Elvis crept cautiously up the ramp leading to the rooftop. His eyes focused like a tiger watching its prey as he glanced round what seemed to be an abandoned area. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a sort of gap in the floor and crept slowly towards it. Pointing his gun down the make shift shaft he realised it led down to the levels below, with a single black rope hanging from the top. Deducting that there was no one about he confidently spoke into his radio "all call signs rooftop clear. Cease fire."

Moving towards another part of the roof he heard Charlie's voice announce "four stations this is zero alpha. Building clear." He looked over the wall and spotted several of 2-section milling about. He couldn't see Georgie but assumed she was ok since he hadn't heard anything over the com. Looking to his left he spotted a gun and a large grey sheet covering something. God how he hated afghanistan. You were never safe anywhere.

He moved towards it and slowly began to uncover the sheet with one hand the other at his com "suspected IED on rooftop, ten liner wait out." quickly but steadily he moved the sheet and confirmed it was and IED, and began to back away the way he came. He couldn't exactly do much without the right equipment.

With that a great explosion ripped across the the roof. Bright bursts of oranges and reds flashed across elvis' vision and knocked him on his back. A loud ringing noise was all that he could hear along with a worried cries from below. His mind blurred for a second or two and his eyes were unfocused. Smoke drifted steadily towards him and filled his senses. "Bloody hell" he said through gritted teeth. He sat up with much difficulty and became aware of a small stabbing sensation in his lower abdomen. A piece of shrapnel had wedged itself into his side. Wincing at the pain he attempted to stand up, when a frantic and easily recognisable medic rushed her way towards him.

"Elvis!" she screamed with relief as she threw herself at him sending him hurtling towards the floor again.

"Umpth" was all he could say but he couldn't help the slowly spreading grin at the sight of his girl.

"Thank god you're ok" she sniffed as she buried her face into his neck. Small yet noticeable tears began to stream down her face.. "I thought i'd lost you"

"Nah you know me george nothing can kill me i'm bulletproof remember?" he smirked as he said this. Georgie couldn't help but roll her eyes at his arrogant tone as she was reminded of their take down od Abu years earlier.

"You are one lucky bastard Elvis Harte" she replied shaking her head. Carefully she helped him up and began to inspect him for injuries. Her practised hands soon found the wound in his side and gently pressed her hands against it. Elvis couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped his lips as she did this. " By the looks of it, it's only a small piece of shrapnel, but i want a closer look at it to be sure." she began ushering him down the stairs and out into the open area where 2-section were awaiting instructions. Charlie came running up to them followed quickly by Spanner, Peanut and Dyno.

"Elvis! You're ok" panted charlie as he came to a stop in front of him. "Any wounds Lane?" he asked her with concern.

"Small shrapnel wound in lower abdomen,boss " she spoke professionally " i'm about to go clean the it up"

Charlie shook his head with a grin on his face " an IED goes off meters from you and and all you have to show for it is a small shrapnel wound?"

"You know me charlie boy, luckiest bastard alive" he replied with a laugh as he turned to his team. "Have we apprehended Omar?", he spoke quickly turning the conversation serious.

"No boss, we confirmed he was here but he must have escaped during the uproar" spanner said with a grim tone.

Elvis pulled a face of irritation at this news and was about to respond when Georgie began ushering him toward her makeshift med centre."oi!" was all he could say as he was pushed into the shelter. "I wasn't done speaking y'know medic" he quipped as he was shown to a seat.

Maisie was in the shelter already, trying her best to tend to the wounds when she heard Elvis' words. " yeah but with all the yapping you do you'd never be finished" she laughed whilst applying pressure to an afghan soldiers fun shot wound.

Elvis pulled a face of mock offence whilst Georgie just shuck her head and chuckled.

A loud noise of an approaching helicopter became apparent and Georgie sighed with relief that i was the medi vac she had requested. "Brains, Richards, Fingers come help me load this lot into the helicopter." georgie yelled.

The three members of 2-section did as they were told an handed them over to the paramedics. Elvis' eyes never left Georgie as she gently placed an injured soldier onto the the small platform. There were times like this when he took a moment to appreciate just how lucky he was that he had a girl like Georgie. In his eyes she was perfect. Witty, smart, beautiful and caring. And then with a flutter in his heart he remember hours earlier when she'd flashed the silver engagement ring at him from across the base. She'd said yes! He was going to marry Georgie Lane. the grin spread across his face almost instantly and his adoring gaze caused Georgie to glance over. meeting his eyes hers lit up and small smile slid onto her face.

God how she loved that man. That wonderfully frustrating man, she thought with a chuckle. If georgie admitted it to herself she realised that she had never really loved Jamie. He had been to safe, to comfortable - predictable even. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he just wasn't Elvis.

Elvis had captured her heart a long time ago with his suave words, charismatic simile and unpredictable nature. Georgie never used to have any intention of settling down till she met him. Shed planned to dedicate her life to her career as an army medic, but Captain Harte just had to throw a spanner in the works by relentlessly pursuing her. Hed swept in with a cunning attitude and flirtatious smile and completely stole her heart. He wasn't exactly terrible to look at either, she allowed herself to admit with a smirk. yes , he was the lovable rogue Elvis and god how she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your kind words were much appreciated. Here's chapter 2- enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Georgie paced back and forth in her small tent in Nepal. She was wearing her army trousers and a light grey t-shirt that was tucked in neatly. On her bed rested her ipad opened up onto the skype app, as she impatiently waited for a call from her fiance. It had been almost two weeks since she'd last seen him. Two weeks since she had almost lost him. But as fate would have it he was safe and sound, currently based in Hereford training new recruits. His wound had been as simple as she had first thought, and had taken only a few stitches to cover. Nothing life threatening thank god. This time anyway.

She knew there was always going to be that risk though. That risk of death, finality. She and Elvis both had dangerous jobs. His more so, but then hers had been pretty eventful over the past few years or so. She worried about him. Lots in fact. She knew that Elvis had a tendency to be heroic and although she loved that about him, it frightened her to think that it could cost him his life.

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! Her ipad sounded. Hastily sitting down, she fumbled with the ipad and quickly pressed the glowing green button to answer the call. Elvis' face immediately filled the screen and he wore a roguishly handsome grin. "Georgie!" he exclaimed "how's my girl?" he spoke whilst giving her and adoring gaze.

"Tired" she said yawning, "but my day just got a lot better. What about you?"

"Ah y'know the same was always, missing you millions though" he said with a wink.

She laughed at his charm, he always had been more of a romantic than her. "I miss you too, though I doubt you notice with all the training you've been doing. How's that going by the way?"

"Of course i notice" he chuckled " it's been great to be fair. There's some great potential in the recruits this year. Couple of squaddies though that act like they're amazing but can barely tie their shoelaces, we can't get rid of them just yet. But when we get to logistics and tactical formatting I guarantee they'll be long gone."

Georgie smiled and replied "squaddies have a tendency to be like that along with being womanizing prats. Hence the no dating one rule".

"Ah yes, but such a rule doesn't apply to someone as talented as me" he winked.

"Modesty was never your strong point", shaking her head and chuckling at his antics, whilst he looked mock affronted. "Fingers wants to apply i think."

"Tell him to go for it, i'll even mentor him if he wants. For a price of course", he smirked.

Georgie had learnt to be wearisome at that smirk and hesitantly asked " and what would that be?"

"Me. you. Romantic dinner, courtesy of yours truly" he smiled lovingly at her and she almost melted.

"Is this your way of asking me on at date, captain" she smiled.

"You know me George i'm a complicated man", he laughed, then added " but yes, Georgie Lane would you do me the honour of going on a date with me".

"You're a daft sod y'know that" she chuckled "but yes i suppose i can spare one evening".

Elvis smiled and was about to say something but stopped himself. He wasn't sure how to breach the subject but desperately wanted to talk about the wedding. He knew he'd broke her heart the last time, but he was going to fix that. So with a leap of faith he said "George, I want to get married".

"I know you do. I do too, but when?" she replied softly.

"No Georgie i mean like soon, real soon. I want you to be my wife and I want the world to know it" he said passionately.

The amount of love that he was able to poor into just a few words astonished Georgie and she completely and utterly agreed with him. She was done with waiting around, done with almost weddings. All she wanted to do was marry this man and by god would she do it. She'd be flying home the day after tomorrow. So she spoke "when I get back, why don't we arrange it for as soon as possible. We'll get everything set in stone and then we'll tell my parents." she ended this with a wince. She knew that breaking this news to her family was going to be no easy task. She knew Lulu would be alright with it, she had always favoured Elvis anyway but Marie and her parents were another story.

She glanced back at the screen and could see that Elvis too had made this realisation and had a look of pain etched across his face. The kind of look that one has when about to have an injection. Needless to say he was not looking forward to the big reveal.

"Do you want me to be there?.. Y'know ...when you tell them.." he asked almost hesitant.

She thought about this for a second before saying " I think that if you value your 'crown jewels' you're probably safer elsewhere" .

Elvis' eyes widened slightly at this and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Stay in the car then? Quick way of escape?" he joked but it came out less confidently then he would have liked. Georgie laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood and agreed that it was probably best if he stayed out of eye shot.

They continued to talk lightly for a while, Elvis doing what he does best- continuously flirting and Georgie continued to roll her eyes at his incorrigible antics but as always she couldn't keep the grin of her face. Shaking her head at this line of thought she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed happily.

As she did this though, she inadvertently moved some of her hair away from the left side of her head revealing a a large red mark on the side of her forehead that had been previously covered. Elvis' hawk like eyes narrowed in on this instantly and a deep frown became apparent on his face. "What's that?" he said gesturing to her head.

Georgie realised what he meant and reached up to touch the graze on her face. "There were some more aftershocks earlier on and a bloody plank of wood fell on me." his frown deepened so she added "i'm alright though- small concussion and few scrapes, nothing i can't handle"

Elvis studied the wound intently then glanced over her face and upper body, and for the first time this call he noticed the bruises that were dotted over her olive skin. He sometimes forgot the danger of a simple humanitarian mission. No it wasn't a war zone but the unsafe roads and crippling infrastructure was in itself enough to equalise in unpredictability. His heart clenched at the thought of something hurting Georgie, she said she was alright, yes, but that was just her being her. She'd never admit that something was bothering her unless he became insistent. Lucky for him he'd known her long enough to identify when she was lying but still.

The wound had obviously been treated but the angry redness surrounding the gash had not yet faded. "Are you sure?" he spoke softly.

Rolling her eyes at his worry. She spoke "yes you daft bat, i'm fine". It was as she said this that she glanced at the time. She had a 9 pm briefing with Captain James and the rest of 2-section. It was currently 8:57. She had to go. "I need to get going i'm afraid" she said with a huff, "boss, wants to talk leaving arrangements ready for tomorrow evening".

"Ah good ol' charlie and his obsessive behaviour" he said with a laugh "that's fine babe you go do what you got to do, we'll talk in the morning"

"Yeah alright" she replied "i'll see you soon"

"I love you Georgie" Elvis stated confidently.

"I love you too" she said , and with that she smiled one last time before pressing the red end button.

She stood up and grabbed her army coat for the temperatures were sure to have dropped since she was last out there. Quickly bending down to tie her boot laces, she took a deep breath and straightened up. Making fast work of the zip on her tent she braced herself for the cold when a loud 'PING' sound came from her phone on the desk. Frowning she wandered over to it and read the message that had just come through.

' _Sweet dreams Georgie xx'_

She once again smiled at the cute gesture and placed her phone back down and headed to her meeting. Only now she did so with a beaming smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **authors notes:**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review again and let me know what you thought. Also if anyone has any requests for scenes they would like to happen please let me know and ill see what i can do. if there's any spelling mistakes or anything like that ill do my best to edit it. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews. Those of you have given me suggestions, i'll see what i can do for now here's the next chapter-enjoy:)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Yawning loudly, Georgie slung her bergen over her shoulder and exited the aircraft. It was approximately 3:30pm and the sun was smiling down on them today and gave of warm glow. It was as though even the sun was welcoming them home. She could hear Fingers, Monk and Brains bantering about as they always were and shook her head exasperatedly. She fell into step beside Charlie and he spoke "glad to be back Lane?" as they made there way down the ramp.

"To be honest boss i'm just looking forward to running water and a soft bed" she joked.

Charlie laughed at this and replied "well there's plenty of that here in the UK. Have you heard from Elvis?"

"Not today, no, but i'll text him on the way home to see where he is"

As she said this they came inside the hanger bay where they all stood to attention as, called for by Captain James. "At ease guys, well what can i say. I'm proud of you all. Most of you anyway", he said this with clear humour on his face "nah guys but in all seriousness you've done well. We not only did a tour of Nepal but also underwent an unexpected mission to Afghanistan. We'll be stationed here for a while, so rest up and in the nicest way possible , piss off" he chuckled as he said this and all the lads took on mock affronted looks.

"Ah y'know you miss us when we're not around boss" Monk said with a laugh.

"Yeah as about as much as a mouse misses a cat" Kingy interrupted. "Anyway fellas, i'm off, some of us have kids waiting". Most of 2-section began to depart ,this included Georgie as she was anxious to get home.

Walking towards the exit and along the corridor to reception, Georgie thought about how she was going to break the news to her parents. Should she come out right with it? Should she delay as long as possible? Tell them on the wedding day? Or should she ease them into it? After giving it some thought she concluded that maybe easing them into it would be best. God just thinking about it gave her a headache, she thought as she rubbed her hands across her face.

The journey had been long and Georgie hadn't been able to sleep on the plane ride. Her mind- as usual- had run away with her. She kept having a recurring dream, no not dream. Nightmare. She kept seeing Elvis on the rooftop of that building in Afghan and when the IED goes off, he gets hurtled of the building. She always rushes to him when he lands but no amount of medical equipment is able to help him. No matter what she does he still dies. Of course she knows it's only a dream but it's beginning to disturb her nonetheless. She always wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily from the trauma of the dream. She had only a few months ago gotten rid of her nightmares about Abu but now this. In a way she thought this nightmare was worse. It puts her through mental and emotional pain and to her that's worse than anything. When she wakes however she realises how lucky she is that her dream hasn't happened and has long since vowed to herself to cherish every waking moment.

She passes through reception quickly and heads towards the bus that will take her to Manchester. As she goes to do this a suave voice from behind her speaks "well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Recognising the voice instantly she drops her bag and throws her arms around Elvis' neck. Elvis, who had anticipated this, catches her easily and buries his head in her neck. They stand like that for a few moments, taking time to relish being in each others arms again. Before long, Georgie pulls away and stares at him happily. Elvis uses this time to study her. She was in her army uniform as expected and her hair was braided round her head and ended in a bun at the bottom of her head. She wore no makeup other than some light mascara and other then looking slightly tired Elvis thought she had never looked better.

Without thinking he crashed his lips down onto hers, reacquainting himself with her sweet taste. Georgie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. However, when the need for oxygen became too great they separated though very reluctantly on both their parts. "Hi" Georgie said sheepishly.

Elvis chuckled and responded "hey". They still had their arms around each other and just stared into eachothers eyes. Georgie found herself getting lost in that intense gaze of his and a slow but content smile began to form on her face. "I didn't know you were coming here"

"Thought i'd surprise you" he said with a smile "i managed to get the day off and thought i could drive you home?"

"I'd like that" she said "it beats getting the bus back anyway".

"Oh it does, does it?" he teased.

He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and used his left hand to pick up her bag. They walked towards the car park where he steered her towards his car. Ever the gentlemen, he opened the passenger door for her and she eagerly climbed in. When she did she noticed that Elvis had brought a pillow with him on the floor. Georgie was touched at the small yet thoughtful gesture. He knew that she wouldn't have slept on the flight back and would be shattered when she arrived home.

Meanwhile Elvis, slung her bag into the boot and made his way round to the driver's seat. "Thankyou", Georgie spoke to him out of the blue. "For the pillow i mean".

Elvis smiled that charming smile and said "no problem, love".

That being said Elvis began to maneuver the car out of the car park and began the long journey home. They sat in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes before Georgie reached for the pillow and placed it gently against the window. She slowly lowered her head and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Elvis realised she had fallen asleep and was comforted by her even breathing. He knew she hadn't been sleeping properly. Charlie had told him. Said he had often found her in her in the medical base at the crack of dawn helping some local child or another. He got annoyed when she didn't look after herself. He knew she was perfectly capable of it, but she was selfless like that. She always put the needs of others before herself. That's why when she had drifted to sleep he let out a sigh of relief that she was finally home and that he was able to look after her.

Every now and then he would glance at her and cast a loving smile in her direction as if to assure himself that she was there and that she was safe.

* * *

Four hours later and they had just reached Manchester. The sun was now setting and a beautiful pink and orange sunset was visible from the car window. Georgie stirred in her sleep and groggily opened her eyes. "What I miss?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. Elvis chuckled slightly at how cute she looked and reach across to kiss her temple.

"We're here" he said pulling up to stop in front of her parents house. Now was the time to face the music. she sighed and began to make hew way out the car. Elvis followed her example and exited the car. Taking his hand in hers she walked them up to the front door of her house. She glanced at him nervously and he squeezed her hand in reassurance. Slowly, she raised her right hand and knocked gently on the door.

She heard a fumbling of feet and saw a light in the hall way switch on. A shadow loomed towards the closed door and with the CLINK and turn of a key- the door opened. With that the first sound that greeted the pair was:

"Bloody hell"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Eeek! it's about to get awkward! Who answered the door? What will their reactions be? Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the kind reviews guys and I know I left you on a slight cliffhanger last time so here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Bloody hell"

Although this statement was all but whispered it seemed to have a great impact on the young couple as both of them winced. Her Dad glared daggers at Elvis and the person on the receiving end of his wrath began to shuffle nervously under the scrutinisation. Max's menacing eyes zeroed in on his daughter's hand and noticed it was interlinked with HIS hand. If possible his appearance became more frightening and his eyes began to widen in disbelief at what fate had decided to set before him.

"Hi Dad" Georgie spoke trying to break the ice, with a calm tone. As she said this she heard footsteps approach and saw her mother come into view from behind her father.

"Georgie!" she cried launching herself at her daughter and wrapping her arms firmly around her. "Thank goodness you're home", she said with a relieved tone. She pulled back and held her daughter at arms length. She looked slightly thinner and had dark circles under her eyes. Grace could see some slowly fading grey bruises dotted around her arms and was once again reminded of the dangerous job that her daughter had. "Are you alright, love?... you look half dead if you don't mind me saying and what have you done to your head it looks-"

Georgie laughed and cut her mum off with another hug. "God i've missed you mum", Georgie said. Her arms wound tight round her mother's waist.

Grace smiled at this and took a moment to take a deep shuddering breath and sighed with happiness, that her daughter was back home safe. Their loving embrace was cut short however when the not so impressed voice of her father cut across them "what are you doing here?" he spoke with evident resentment. He couldn't believe that this man had the nerve to show his face after what he did to Georgie.

Grace pulled away from her daughter and for the first time noticed the young man that was stood on their doorstep. She raised and eyebrow at Georgie and sighed. "I think we all need to sit down" she said. With that she ushered everyone into the living room where Elvis was seated next to Georgie and opposite her father.

Grace had gone to the kitchen to make everyone a brew, she had a feeling they were going to need it.

In the living room meanwhile, there was a tense silence. Nobody moved and the only noise that could be heard was the TICK of the clock. Georgie's mind was trying to figure out how best to phrase what she was about to say. Now that her parents had seen Elvis she came to the conclusion that it was probably best to just outright say it. She was too tired to argue. Besides, she figured they'd come round eventually.

Elvis however was not as confident. He was worried. Not necessarily for himself he could hold himself in an argument just fine. But he didn't want to. He knew how much Georgie's parents meant to her and he didn't want to cause a rift between them. His line of thought was cut off though when a steaming cup of tea was placed in front of him by Grace. He smiled gently and said "thank you, grace". She merely nodded at him with a frown and took her place next to Max on the opposite sofa.

 _TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK_

"We're getting married" Georgie blurted breaking the silence magnificently.

Not 3 seconds later her father erupted "WHAT?!" he roared and shot up. "You can't be serious Georgie! What's this prick said to you?" he rounded on Elvis, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHAT DID YOU SAY, HUH? YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! NO I WON'T HAVE IT! I'LL HEAR NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!"

"Max please let's listen before we-" Grace attempted tugging at his arm but was once again cut off.

"NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! GEORGIE SEE SENSE FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S HIM! HE LEFT YOU. HE LEFT YOU AT THE ALTAR AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GONNA WALTZ BACK INTO HIS ARMS WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD! BLOODY HELL!"

"Max please let me explain-" Elvis began, standing up

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!" he spat.

"ENOUGH" Georgie screamed, bolting upright. "YOU'RE RIGHT HE DID LEAVE ME, BUT HE HAD A REASON SO JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

The room grew silent as Max continued to glare daggers at Elvis. The only sound heard was his laboured breathing. He had turned bright red by this point and strongly resembled an angry tomato. Grace, shocked at her daughters outburst, sat down. Effectively dragging Max with her. Georgie took a deep shuddering breath and pulled Elvis into the seat next to her.

"On the morning of or wedding Elvis' ex-girlfriend Debbie appeared on his doorstep with a baby. His baby." Georgie said this in a slow manner and paused to allow it to sink in. Her Father looked shocked. As did her Mother.

Elvis took over " i was shocked and didn't know what to do. I wanted to marry Georgie but suddenly there was this baby in my life that i had a responsibility to. I didn't think i could marry her 'cos she wouldn't accept it. I was wrong. And i made the biggest mistake of my life-"

"You got that right" her father interrupted with an annoyed scowl.

"Oh hush max let him finish" Grace said with a glare in her husbands direction.

"Anyway, he explained all this to me in Kenya after he rescued me from Abu. he led the Special Forces team on the mission. He then took a bullet for me on the day of mine and Jamie's wedding, at the graduation ceremony. He's saved my life twice now." she said with grateful smile whilst looking at him. Elvis gave Georgie his usual adoring gaze and the couple spent a moment just looking into eachothers eyes. It was literally like they were the only two people in the room ( as cliche as that sounds).

This moment did not go unnoticed by Grace who was studying the both of them intently. Georgie's eyes and voice were full of affection and one need only glance in Elvis' direction to see the everlasting love he had for her daughter. Grace noted that Georgie had never looked at Jamie in this way. Never. She thought back to the almost wedding the pair had had a few years ago and felt a pang at the memory of Georgie sobbing because Elvis hadn't turned up. But now there was a reason. And Georgie had obviously forgiven him and she hasn't looked this happy in ages. Maybe it was time for a fresh start she thought to herself. If Georgie, the one who got hurt in the first place, can forgive home then so can she. After all she only wanted her to be happy and if that was what it took then who was she to stop her?

Elvis turned to Grace and Max and spoke confidently, " I know you don't trust me. I wouldn't either if I was in your shoes. But I want you to know that I love Georgie. More than anything and I want to marry her".

"Is this what you want Georgie?" Grace asked her daughter softly.

"It is" she replied instantly.

Grace smiled. And excitedly asked " whens the date?"

"Hang on a second we've just accepted this?" Max asked astounded.

"Yes, she's happy max and if this is what she wants then she can. And nothing you say or do is gonna change things so if you haven't got a good word to say then I suggest you don't say it." she said glaring at her husband. She walked carefully around the oak coffee table and over to Elvis where she took his hand and pulled him into a standing position. "Welcome back" she said warmly and wrapped him into a warm hug. Elvis seemed shocked at this but immediately returned the hug. He couldn't believe his luck!

Georgie face broke out into a huge grin at the scene in front of her and pulled her mum away from Elvis and into her own arms. "Thankyou" was all she said. Her mother smiled knowingly at her. This heartwarming moment was interrupted however when Georgie's stomach gave a huge growl. Grace's eyes widened in realisation. Georgie wouldn't have eaten since breakfast that morning.

Taking her daughter's hand in hers she began to lead the two of them into the kitchen shouting over her shoulder "we're off to fix Georgie and Elvis something to eat. Play nice while we're gone". With that the door closed but as they walked into the kitchen they saw Lulu and marie stood looking way too casual. Georgie narrowed her eyes at them before speaking.

"You were listening to all of that weren't u?"

"No" Marie said at the same time as Lulu said "yes".

Georgie raised an eyebrow but was not surprised when Lulu said "good pick George much better than what's his face"

Georgie merely chuckled and glanced at Marie. She wore a thoughtful expression on her face. As though scanning through everything in her mind. She sighed loudly and had obviously come to a conclusion.

"If you're happy Georgie then so am I" she said smiling hesitantly.

Georgie all but beamed back and sighed contentedly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room Max had yet to speak. He was considering all that he had learnt in the past hour. His daughter was getting married. Again. To Elvis Harte of all people. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. But if his girl was happy then he guessed he would be too. He came to this conclusion all on his own. And the thought of his wife yelling at him if he didn't, hadn't at all assisted in this decision. Much anyway.

Elvis sat on the sofa studying Max's facial expressions as they slowly began to soften.

"I don't trust you yet Elvis. Not by a long shot. But you make Georgie happy so i'm gonna give you a chance". Max spoke.

Elvis looked thrilled at the prospect of Max's approval and said in a tone full of gratitude, "thank you sir"

"But mark my words. If you hurt her again, Special Forces or not i will shoot you."

"I'd arrange the gun sir, if that were the case"

Max smiled at that and after a nod at Elvis, extended his hand and spoke "then welcome to the back".

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **Well folks that's another chapter please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a quick note about this chapter, i wasn't sure of that date that everything would take place so i've completely made it up.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

October 10th.

That was today's date. Thought Georgie as she sat in her parents living room with her Mum, Dad and Elvis. Paper and notes were spread out across the coffee table. Each one contained some form of important information. Yesterday,they had rang the town hall to check available dates. The closest one was November 5th that year. 26 days. It was the only day that they could get the hall and the reception room on. So they automatically booked it.

They wanted to get married as soon as possible so this was good news. But their only concern no was whether or not they were going to be able to get everything done in time. Her Mum was on the phone talking to the dress shop trying to get an appointment slot and her Dad was calling round people as there wasn't going to be time to send out invitations. Elvis was contacting the dj that they wanted and was checking dates and prices with him. Georgie on the other hand was staring at everything they had to do and was beginning to worry.

"Yeah yeah yeah that's fine mate...yep….awesome thanks greatly, bye now bye" Elvis hung up the phone and ticked the the piece of paper he was holding. He ran a hand through his silky brown hair and rubbed his face. He was dressed in a comfortable pair of black jogging bottoms and had on a navy blue zipped hoodie. He looked so calm. So laid back. She didn't know how he managed it. Without even looking at her he spoke "stop stressing" as he did this he wrote down another note on the back of the previous one. " I know what yer like, and we're gonna get everything done". He threw her a soft smile and a wink before carrying on with his planning.

That man never ceased to amaze her, his words had instantly calmed her racing mind and she snapped into action. He was right. They were going to get this done, so she needed to stop threating and start working. She picked up a pen and began organising everything onto a 'to do' list. Her first task was to look at table decorations so she grabbed her laptop and was looking at samples of different centerpieces.

The colour they had decided on was lavender. So Georgie concluded that a single white rose in a long vase with purple jewels surrounding it would be best. Simple yet elegant. It was as she decided this that her mum spoke "Georgie i've managed to get an appointment with the dress shop in three days. We have two hours which is more than enough to find one". In all honesty Georgie thought she would only need an hour at best, how difficult could choosing one be? She'd done it twice already she thought wyrly.

Elvis on the other hand looked more excited. He couldn't wait to see Georgie in her dress. She had looked beautiful in the one she had worn on the morning of her and Jamie's wedding but this time it would all be for him. Not that other twat. She would look beautiful in anything she wore, he thought. As long as she turned up he couldn't care less about the rest of it.

"Everyone can come except you're Aunty Paula who's on holiday in Switzerland" her dad told her cheerfully. Georgie nodded gratefully at him as Marie came in through the door.

"Need any help George" she asked "the bus didn't turn up so i wasn't able to go shopping"

"Ah you're ever so kind Marie" Georgie laughed "but since your here you can look online for bridesmaid dresses."

This caught Maries attention as she scrambled upstairs for her laptop. Something you could always count on Marie for was buying stuff.

* * *

The next day Elvis had travelled back to London. Nothing exciting, he had to go to Whitehall and book some time off for the foreseeable future. When he had arrived he had spoken to his boss who had ok'd it before going down to the training centre where unsurprisingly he found Captain James.

"Alright there Charlie?" he asked as he leaned against the wall next to where his mate was lay on a bench lifting weights.

Charlie glanced at him and chuckled "glad to see you're still in one piece mate. Where've you been?"

"Round Georgies mostly" he replied.

This got Charlie's attention and he carefully placed the weights he was using upon the metal bars and sat up. "Oh really? I didn't see any fireworks and you're still in one piece. I take it you told them you're back together"

"We did" he spoke casually "but enough about that. I have a mission I need your help with".

Charlie looked at Elvis seriously, immediately switching to captain mode. "What's the commision?"

"Operation best man if you're up for it mate" Elvis replied smirking.

"Best man?... You and Georgie?" he looked at Elvis thoughtfully for a moment before his handsome features beamed into a smile as he stood up. "Of course mate, when did you ask her?"

"Just before the mission in Afghanistan in the barracks" Elvis smoothly replied.

"Timing never was you're thing Elvis, you almost got killed on that op, if you had been inches closer to that IED you wouldn't be her now. And where would Georgie be?"

Elvis considered this and realised Charlie was right. He hadn't considered what would happen to Georgie if he died. Day in day out he went on these missions where he was constantly put in life or death situations. He knew what he'd signed up for and he understood that there was always the chance of him losing his life. But that didn't bother him. He had never once considered those who he would leave behind. Georgie. Laura. His parents. He knew now why Georgie always told him " _no heroics" i_ t was because of the pain she would be put through if something were to happen to him. Of course this was reciprocated on her part. Georgie had a knack for finding trouble. And the mere thought of something happening to her was unbearable for him. He couldn't live without her.

"Hey mate i didn't mean to dampen the mood. I was just saying" Charlie said looking worriedly at Elvis.

"Its alright mate, you're right I just hadn't thought about it before"

"Well anyway i'm happy for you, i'm just still in shock that you got her to say yes" Charlie laughed shaking his head.

"Well what can I say Charlie. She loves me" he chuckled.

"Poor deluded fool" Charlie spoke casually. But anyway Elvis I feel the need to implore on you some of my wise best man knowledge".

"Coming from the man who's been married twice? Go on then"

Charlie stared at him and said "there's one thing you need for the wedding to be a success".

"Yeah? What's that then".

"Turning up".

* * *

 _ **Authors notes:**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think?:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Next chapter folks enjoy :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Georgie stood on the blue stool facing the mirror in the dress parlour. She was trying on the 16th wedding gown that day. She had previously thought that choosing the dress would be easy, but boy had she been wrong. She stared at the ivory dress she was currently wearing and frowned at it in distaste. It was a strapless number and was designed in a fish tale style. Diamantes were scattered carefully across the sweetheart neckline. It was a beautiful dress, but it just didn't look right on her. The lady working there- Sadie- was shaking her head at the dress.

"No I dont think this one's quite right" she said more to herself than anyone else. Sadie was a middle aged woman with honey blond hair that was cropped to her shoulders and fell in soft waves. She was a little plump but it gave her a warm sort of appearance. Her face did not yet shows sign of aging and had sparkling blue eyes that demonstrated years of wisdom. She was a bubbly sort always seemed to be happy and eager to help. At this point Georgie considered her a friend. After all she had spent enough time in this shop over the years, she thought wryly. She certainly kept them in business in any case.

"None of these are right Georgie they do nothing for you" her Mum said from, the peach comforter. Lulu was sat on the arm of the chair in deep consideration about something whilst Marie was busy searching the racks of dresses.

"What about this one George" Marie said slipping a coat hangered dress off of the rack. She held up a another fishtail dress and Georgie all but winced looking at it.

"No Marie. I'm not wearing that" Georgie sighed. She was never going to find one at this rate. They had been in there for an hour and a half already with only 30 minutes left. She was beginning to lose hope with ever finding one. They were supposed to have chosen a dress and be measuring her up by now. They were very far behind schedule.

"What about a different style?" voiced Lulu. "your previous dresses have all been similar in style, why not try something else?"

"She chooses the fishtale ones cos they look good on her Lu so don't be stupid", spoke Marie from the racks.

Her Mum piped up before an argument could ensue "why don't the three of us choose a dress each for Georgie and she'll try them all on no matter the style"

"Alright you do that im gonna go get out of this and use the loo".

Georgie stepped down off the podium like stool and headed towards the purple curtain that was used as a changing room. It took her only minutes to get out of the dress with the assistance of sadie who had to untie the corset like strings at the back of it. She quickly slipped on a silk navy blue robe from the changing room and headed to the bathroom where she looked in the mirror. She was inwardly growing frustrated with their lack of success. She wanted the perfect dress as any bride to be did. Lulu was right about her previous dresses and the fact they were both of very similar styles and had almost identical details. She hadn't actually gotten married on either occasions. So maybe what Lulu said was right and that she should go for a different style this time.

With that thought she exited the toilet and reentered the brightly lit room.

"Any luck?" she asked hopefully glancing at each one of them.

"We've all got one Georgie though some of us took longer than others" Marie spoke glaring at Lulu out of the corner of her eye, who had used all of the time that Georgie was in the bathroom shuffling through a different rack the her family.

"Well give em here then and i'll try them on"

"Would anyone like a brew while they wait?" Sadie asked generously.

"I'd love one if you don't mind" voiced Georgie from behind the curtain. She heard the others chorus similar answers as she began wriggling into the next dress.

It was her mother's choice first and it was an ivory fishtail dress with no detail but a single ribbon on the centre of the dress. It was simple. Very simple in fact. Georgie knew before even stepping out that this would not be her dress. Nevertheless, she gently pulled back the curtain and into the view if the family.

"Well it's not bad Georgie but I dont think its 'the one'" spoke her Mother calmly.

Thank goodness her Mum agreed with her on it. Without waiting for her sisters response she quickly raced back into the changing room. Eagerly stepping out of the dress.

The next one she tried on was Marie's. And boy could you tell. It had a low dipped neckline and the back plummeted to just above her bum. She cautiously stepped out again and her mothers eyes instantly widened to twice their size.

"Absolutely not!" her Mother cried as she rounded on Marie " what were you thinking picking out a dress like that?"

" I was thinking how good she would look in it mum and i was right just look at her. Elvis won't be able to take his eyes off her" she spoke smugly from where she had her arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Nor will any of the other men" Lulu spoke just loud enough to be heard and Marie replied with a glare.

Georgie rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement with Lulu and her Mum that she couldn't wear it. She disheartenedly moved towards the changing rooms once again ans eyed the dress Lulu had picked out.

It was white with short sleeves, which along with the bodice was completely mad of lace. The front dipped into a v-shape which was mirrored on the back as well. The rest of the gown simply flowed to the floor with no other detail surrounding it. It ended with a longish train at the back giving it an elegant appearance. Georgie raised a brow at the unique dress and fingered the fabric gently. It certainly was different to anything she'd had in the past, she thought to herself. Carefully pulling it on she called Sadie to do the small buttons up at the back. When she was revealed to her family no one spoke. They all stared in awe at how perfectly the dress fit her.

Slowly walking towards the mirror Georgie glanced nervously into it. She was shocked at the sight that greeted her. The dress was beautiful- even more so now that it was on. It gave her a regal and yet elegant look. It was perfect!

"Oh my Georgie, just look at ya" her mum voiced tearing up slightly.

"Shes right Georgie, its stunning" Marie spoke in amazement. She simply couldn't believe that lulu of all people had chosen it.

Georgie glanced at her youngest sister to see her smiling at her already, with an air of smugness that she had been right. "Well done Lulu. I think you may have just found my wedding dress" Georgie replied gratefully walking over the her sister and hugging her.

Shortly after that Sadie had quickly taken her measurements and had placed safety pins in places that would need altering. In no time at all Georgie and her family exited the bridal store and headed off to a light lunch before heading home.

* * *

When she arrived home however she immediately packed a bag with a few essentials and began a long journey to London where she was going to be staying with Elvis.

When she got there it was nearing 4 in the afternoon and all Georgie wanted to do was collapse into bed. She had been up early that morning and had had a busy day. Tiredly, she knocked loudly on Elvis' door and not 6 seconds later opened and revealed that handsome fiance of hers.

He was dressed in black Adidas joggers and had on a a light grey hoodie. He looked slightly disgruntled and was rubbing his eyes. His brown tresses were in a state of disarray on his head and his eyes looked slightly blurred as if they were not fully awake. He gave her a charming smile when he had finished yawning and gestured for her to come in.

"Have you been asleep?" asked Georgie curiously, fighting laughter at his fatigued appearance.

"No, I was going over reports from a mission when I think I dozed off for like a minute" he smoothly replied. He glances at her and noticed that she too was in her comfies. Black leggings and a a Nike zip up hoodie. He gestured to the grey sofa in the living room and they both all but collapsed into it. He lay down first before her falling down beside him resting her head on his chest. He grabbed the sky remote from its place on the floor and began skimming through channels.

Georgie breathed a contented sigh as she listened to Elvis' steady heart beat. She always felt so safe in his arms, like when he rescued her in Kenya and how he held onto her as they were hoisted into the helicopter. At the time she hadn't realised it was him but now thinking back on it she felt foolish for not guessing straight away. Despite going through that whole ordeal, the single touch of him when they were hoisted up was enough to make her feel as though nothing could hurt her.

Elvis coming to a decision put Transformers on. But on a low volume so he could still speak to Georgie "I take it you had a good day then?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Yeah" she replied smiling into his chest.

"Get a wedding dress sorted then?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep, it only took about 20 different tries" she spoke laughing slightly.

Elvis chuckled at this and Georgie felt his chest move up and down at the motion. "Why am I not surprised" he said with a tired grin on his face. Georgie merely lifted her head and smiled before lightly pressing her lips against his. It was a delicate kiss but the love was unmistakable. They pulled back and Georgie once again rested her head against his chest while he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

They continued watching the movie for about 10 more minutes before they both settled into a peaceful slumber. Safe and content in one another's arms

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hi guys! Sorry these chapters haven't had a lot going on in them. They are going to get better I promise particularly leading up closer to the wedding. So please review so far and tell me what you think, your feedback is much appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to those who reviewed your kind words meant a lot to me. So a slightly more romantic chapter this time. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Georgie slams shut the door to her car and quickly makes her way towards the door. Elvis had offered to cook them a meal for tonight as like a final date between just the two of them before they are married. They didn't do this very often and she was super excited as much as she tried to hide it.

She placed her keys in the pocket of her black leather jacket and took a last minute look at herself. She was wearing a coal halter neck dress that fitted nicely to her curves and matching sandal heels to give her more height. Her makeup was light with black eyeliner and mascara and some pale pink lip gloss. Not to classy but ok she thought to herself before gently knocking the door.

Elvis took a minute to answer but when he did he took her breath away. Partly because of how handsome he looked in his black skinny jeans and navy blue button down shirt that was rolled up to his sleeves. Partly because he also gave her a passionate kiss as soon as he opened the door.

He pulled back with a lazy yet charming smile on his face and said "you look beautiful George" he told her sincerely.

"Yeah well you don't look too shabby yourself" she said with a wink in a playful tone.

He lead her towards the kitchen area and on her way she smelt the most delicious scent ever. Elvis' family has Italian routes which means he himself is an amazing cook. And from the smell of it he had cooked her favourite- chicken cacciatore. What surprised her however was at the two person oak table in the middle of the kitchen sat a white vanilla scented candle and two neat table settings. On one china plate was a single red rose. The room was dark other than a lamp which was situated in the corner of the room with the odd candle dotted about.

Georgie had not expected this when he asked her about it a few days before. But she was honestly touched at the detail he had gone to in order to make it perfect. It wasn't over the top but it was just right for them. Needless to say her shock was evident on her face as Elvis chuckled and placed a kiss onto her speechless cheek. That man really was a helpless romantic she thought with a smile.

He walked towards a seat and pulled it out and with a bow of his head indicated towards it. She walked and carefully sat on it where he then proceeded to tuck her in. He turned around then and began putting the finishing touches to the masterpiece that was their meal. Georgie took this opportunity to glance round the room. The kitchen was cleaned to perfection and had a very modern theme to it with black and white being the main colors and the latest technology in cooking equipment. Nothing was out of place. She had always admired how well kept Elvis was. For a man anyway. However, what she had not noticed before were the few pictures that hung on the wall above the radiator.

There was one of him with his unit in the usual serious military style picture and the others she had never seen before. There was a picture of him with who she assumed must be Laura. In it she had her mousy brown hair in pigtails and her dad was holding her in front of him and was tickling her unmercifully. She had a face that was full of laughter and her hazel eyes shone brightly. She looked a lot like her dad, only with slightly paler skin that she must have inherited from Debbie. Elvis in the picture was grinning down at his struggling daughter and was holding her tightly against his chest. He was staring lovingly down at her and it all but warmed Georgie's heart. She realised with a start that she had yet to meet Laura and decided that with Elvis' permission and only of she wanted to that she would be her flower girl.

The third picture was of him and Charlie at the latter's wedding to Molly. They were both grinning madly at the camera and both looked extremely handsome in their military formal wear.

The fourth was a picture that Georgie didn't even know existed but it instantly became her favourite. It was taken after she had come home from one of her tours of Africa and Elvis had once again surprised her at the airport. He had come up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes and whispered 'guess who?'. Before he had said that she had been panicked but instantly calmed when she had heard his voice. She had grinned brightly and was in the process of grabbing his hands with her own and pulling them away from her eyes and was tilting her head slightly to gaze at him. It was in that movement that the photo had been snapped and he was smiling charmingly down at her. The love was so obvious on both their faces and it was in that moment she realised that she had always loved him. It may have lain dormant for a while as she had been in denial but the force of it had penetrated her defences and honestly she was so happy that it had because without the love that she and Elvis shared she was fearful to think where she would be.

"Charlie took that" Elvis spoke from behind her leaning against the counter. "It's one of my favourites"

"I didnt even realise there was a picture from that day" she said earnestly.

"I didn't either till about a few months before I rescued ya. Charlie was going through some old files on his laptop deleting stuff"

"Boss was deleting stuff?" she said in a shocked tone. Her boss never got rid of anything. Much to Molly's dismay.

"He didn't really have a choice, Molly was forcing him to, and she's got quite the temper when she gets going" he said with a chuckle remembering the day he and charlie had been casually drinking a beer in the latter's house, when said persons wife comes storming in, laptop in hand, ranting about the fact she can't save her latest report because of all the crap he had saved on there. After 15 minutes of the two of them bickering Charlie had surrendered and was in the process of deleting old documents when they came across the picture. Elvis had stared for a few seconds before asking Charlie to send it him. Thought he was very reluctant to do so.

He told this story to Georgie and when asked why he kept he responded by saying he wanted a reminder of what they had and in a way it was motivation to get her back. She had kissed him for that and then replied simply with "well now ya do".

"That I do" he chuckled before picking up two plates and setting one in front of each of them.

Georgie inhaled deeply and sighed. She would never get enough of his cooking. They spoke casually for a while and had light discussions about this and that. Before they came onto the topic of the wedding.

"Did you manage to get time off by the way" Georgie asked curiously.

"Yep it's all settled, i've got simple meetings and training to keep myself occupied with, until the wedding and then two weeks off completely for our honeymoon" he replied smoothly.

This got her attention quickly as they had not mentioned anything to do with a holiday or anything like that before now. "Honeymoon?" she asked.

"Yep"

"Since when?"

"Since my Aunt offered me her villa in Italy for two weeks" he tried waiting for her reaction.

"But Elvis i've got work and we honestly-"

"Already cleared it with Charlie" he interrupted "and it's a wedding present, I know you wanna go really George, i've seen your face when I talk about Italy".

This was true she had always wanted to go there. There was so much culture and history there. And the food was said to be amazing, though she doubted anyone could cook as well as Elvis.

"Well it would be rude of us not to go" she said almost to casually.

"Exactly we are obligated" he said playing along.

"And it's only two weeks"

"In the sunshine"

"Together"

"Alone" he finished with a wink " and not a sole will disturb that peace of that I have been assured".

"You've certainly thought this through" she said raising a carefully sculpted eyebrow.

"I'm eager to get away in case you couldn't tell".

He stood as he said this and with a start Georgie realised that through all their chatter they had both devoured their meal.

Elvis quickly took out a tub of Tom and Jerry's chocolate chip ice cream and collected two spoons before gesturing towards the living room. He placed a disc in the DVD player and Georgie instantly recognised the opening soundtrack of Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner's 'The Bodyguard'. It was one of her favourite movies and Elvis knew this.

They settled down watching it and eating their ice cream slowly on the soft grey sofas. Elvis first and then Georgie who was curled into his left side. He carefully wrapped his arm round her bringing her as close as possible. About 40 minutes past and they were talking about the film lightly and eating, when Georgie suddenly asked "are you still gonna go on missions when we're married?"

"I haven't really thought about it… are you still gonna go on tours?"

"I haven't really thought about it" she responded truthfully. If they both still did the jobs they did then they would never see each other or there would always be an aspect of their work that they couldn't always talk about. Elvis' in the particular was often classified and he would sometimes have to leave at the top of hat and become incommunicado for an unknown amount of time. For all she knew he could have been jetted of to Afghan and she wouldn't hear from him for weeks.

"What are we gonna do" she asked in a slightly hesitant voice.

"We'll figure it out. We always do. But know i'd give it up in a heartbeat if you asked me to George" he said honestly. And she knew he would to. But she also knew he loved his job and the selfish part of her wanted to tell him to leave SF but she wouldn't. She wouldn't be selfish and stop him from doing something that he not only loved but was also immensely good at.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that" she spoke.

"But i would"

"SF would miss you too much"

"You've got a point there I am pretty good at what I do" he responded cheekily.

"I didn't say that" she said whilst placing her spoon into the ice cream and popping some in her mouth.

"Yeah but you implied it and lets not lie about it" he arrogantly spoke with a bright twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"You Elvis Harte are the most conceited bastard alive" it was as she said this that she once again dipped her ice cream into the tub and smeared it on his nose.

He looked surprised at this but quickly began laughing and with the arm that was wrapped around her brought her face so it was close to his and rubbed his nose against hers. She let out a squeak of shock and before she could move Elvis had launched himself on her and was tickling her ruthlessly.

He had her pinned to the sofa with his legs straddling hers holding her in place as he refused to stop the tickling torment. Georgie laughed and was attempting to wriggle from underneath him but to no avail. "Please!….stop! Elvis!...hahahaha please!"

He was beaming down at her and reluctantly ceased his seemingly endless torture.

However they did not move. Their eyes locked and without hesitation Elvis ducked his head to hers and they shared a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lent her head upwards. And with the efficiency of a soldier he hoisted her up- not breaking the kiss and carried her towards his bedroom.

Their worries over work all but forgotten for now as their desire for one another took its place, and leaving 'The Bodyguard' playing idly in the living room.

* * *

 **Please review what you think guys I love hearing your feedback. Do you enjoy these cute scenes? Or are they to mushy? Let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the reviews guys. I'll make sure I add lots of cute moments between the pair. For now enjoy the next chapter :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

It was early in the afternoon the following day that found Georgie and Elvis sat at the oak table in his kitchen. Both were intently studying a large piece of A3 paper that was rested on the table. Both wore concentrated frowns and both held a black pen in a hand. What they were dealing with was a serious situation. One that had the power to make or break an important day. It was a difficult and stressful affair one that had made both begin to lose patience with the the other at some point during their discussions. Elvis ran his hands exasperatedly through his hair. And Georgie sighed deeply. Georgie and Elvis were doing the seating chart.

"George we need to spread everybody out", Elvis iterated for what felt like the tenth time.

"And we are Elvis" Georgie moodily replied. They had been at this since lunch at about 12:30 and the time now read 3:30 and they had hardly made a dent in this bloody seating chart, Georgie thought to herself.

"Then why have you put all the lads together?" Elvis said indicating with his pen at table 7 which would reside at the back of the hall.

"Have u met the lads from the army?"

"No Georgie, I only work with them on a daily basis" he replied sarcastically.

"Y'know what they're like. They'll cause chaos at least at the back of the room they'll be out of everybody's way" Georgie explained beginning to lose patience.

"So putting them together is a good idea because…?" Elvis asked confused. If they are chaos when together why put them together? He thought to himself.

"They can't annoy anybody else that's why" Georgie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Putting them together is a bad idea", the mischief that lot would get up to if left unsupervised, wasn't even imaginable.

"No it isn't it makes sense" Georgie exclaimed.

"No it doesn't we should spread them out. It's what teachers do in school Georgie"

"Yeah cos spreading the chaos is a great idea"s he said rolling her eyes. "At least this way its in a controlled space".

"But that doesn't-" Elvis was cut off when the doorbell rang loudly effectively ending the argument for now. Both frowned at each other,Georgie more than Elvis-who had to focus on frowning- and turned their heads in the direction of the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" she asked confusedly, glancing at him.

"Nope" Elvis lied taking a sip of his cup of tea. He was still frowning but there was a twinkle in his eye that Georgie must have missed because as soon as she went towards the door, Elvis started grinning into his tea.

The doorbell rang again five times consecutively indicating the person was getting impatient. Georgie was more confused now. If Elvis wasn't expecting anyone who the hell would be this insistent on seeing him.

The doorbell rang again as she reached it and with a yank of the door she opened at the same time as she exclaimed "alright already!" at the impatient person on the other side of the door.

What she was not expecting was someone to launch themselves at her in a hug leaving her somewhat unbalanced.

"Bloody hell took you long enough! Ye slow sod!" laughed a familiar voice.

"MOLLY!" Georgie shouted in a surprised yet exceedingly happy tone. She immediately returned the hug and both began laughing. "What are you doing here?, you're mean to be in Afghan", she said whilst pulling away.

"Well I couldn't very well miss me best friends wedding." Molly replied in an obvious tone.

"Aw you wound me Mol. Here I thought I was your best friend" Elvis said leaning in the doorway of the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"You ain't even close ye wanker" she responded however this comment was completely overlooked as she closed the gap and gave Elvis a sisterly hug. Elvis chuckled and patted her back.

"Ah you love me really Mols" he said with a teasing smile.

Georgie turned her head back to the front door and was shocked to see Charlie chuckling at the whole fiasco. She had not noticed him before.

"You alright there Georgie" he asked at the surprised look on her face.

"Couldn't be better" she said reaching over to hug him. He returned the gesture in a brotherly affection.

"You comin in boss man or what?" a voice said from in the kitchen. Georgie and charlie chuckled at Molly's voice and made their way in.

Standing by the kettle helping herself stood Molly whilst Elvis was leaning against the sink. Both were bickering about something in a friendly manner but bickering none the same. Georgie raised an eyebrow at Charlie "how did Molly get time off?"

"Y'know she was training the new army medics out in Afghan?" Charlie began. Georgie responded with a nod so he continued, "well she merely requested a transfer to the training academy in London. They were more than willing to oblige giving how long she's been out there. To be fair though she was owed time off anyway, she hasn't been home in months". Charlie said gazing lovingly at his wife.

"Is this your seating chart?" Molly asked curiously staring at the paper full of circles and messy jottings.

"Its meant to be yeah" Georgie said.

"Is putting 2-section at the same table a wise choice?" Charlie asked with a glance at the sheet.

"Yeah it is it contains the chaos" Molly responded without taking her eyes of the sheet. "Where am I gonna sit?" she said glancing at all the full tables.

Georgie and Elvis looked at each other and he nodded at her with a smile. He arranged for Molly to come, she realised with a start. He knew how much she had wanted her friend there, and for a specific reason too. Georgie grinned at Molly and grabbed a pen and wrote Molly's name down at a table.

Molly looked at this and frowned. "Why've you put me there? I ain't family"she asked indicating towards the top table where she, Elvis, both their parents and Charlie were to be sitting.

"Because the best man and maid of honour always sit at the top table" Eeorgie said smiling.

"I know that George, but why've ya put me there?" she said, clearly not understanding what Georgie was indicating.

"Because the maid of honour sits there" she replied full out grinning now and she could see Charlie and Elvis were too.

"I know Georgie!" Molly said becoming exasperated, "but why am I there?" she exclaimed.

Georgie knew Molly was slow with these things but bloody hell she thought to herself.

"Cos i'm asking you to be my maid of honour ye daft cow" Georgie replied laughing at the slightly irritated expression on her friends face.

However as soon as Georgie uttered these words she once again launched herself at her best mate. "REALLY?!" she shouted excitedly.

"Yes" Georgie laughed. "What do ya say?"

"Course I will ye silly cow" Molly said embracing her, with a delighted expression etched across her face.

Elvis and Charlie watched this scene with amusement written all over their features. They shook their head at the scene, before Elvis spoke "well let's go down to the pub to celebrate" he said grabbing his keys off the side. "First rounds on you mate" he said grinning at charlie at patting him on the shoulder on his way past.

The comedic outrage on Charlie's face was plainly visible. "It was your idea you sod" he said following his friend out the flat. It was Georgie and Molly's turn to shake their heads at their partners before grabbing their coats and exiting as well.

Molly went with Charlie in their car and Georgie with Elvis. It was as they were driving there that Georgie broke the comfortable silence between them. "You got Molly here for the wedding didn't ya".

"I don't know what you're talking about love" he said with a knowing smile.

Georgie shook her head but said "thank you" to him nonetheless.

They soon arrived at the local pub where as was suggested, Charlie brought the first round. They talked about life and what Molly had been up to and Elvis shared his dramatic endeavours of him saving Georgie's life which earned him 3 eye rolls on multiple occasions. Charlie eventually got up to use the loo and Elvis shouted over to him "another beer mate?" he questioned. Charlie nodded and Elvis turned to the two lovely ladies seated at the table. "drink?"

"I'll have a Guinness if you're offering" Molly boldly spoke.

"Gin and tonic for me please" Georgie responded laughing at her friends bluntness.

Elvis went up to the bar leaving just Molly and Georgie.

"You look happy" Molly stated.

"I am" Georgie replied in earnest. And truthfully she was. She had her best friends with her and her amazing if not slightly arrogant fiance too. She couldn't be happier.

"I'll admit I was a bit dubious about you getting back with the wanker, but seeing you two together has changed my mind" Molly said.

Georgie shook her head and replied "I love him Mol, more than I can say".

"Well the course of true love never did run smooth" Molly said wistfully.

Georgie stared at her. "Molly did you just quote Shakespeare?" she said shocked.

"That I did" she said with a proud smile.

Georgie laughed at the pleased expression on her mates face. She was quite proud herself to be fair. Molly had not gotten any GCSE's or anything. "Haha what play is it from?" she asked whilst taking a sip of her drink.

Molly mimicked Georgie but not before saying "haven't the foggiest" with a clueless expression.

Georgie laughed at the look on her mates face before saying "then how do you know it?"

"Me English teacher was banging on about this and that and happened to say it. the only way I remembered was cos she'd got her bloody skirt tucked in her knickers when she said it" Molly exclaimed. "The whole class was howling".

Georgie and Molly were quite loud now but neither cared. They were just happy to see each other again, and didn't care if they let the world know it.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **Was anyone surprised to see Molly? What did you think about her being made maid of honour? Let me know guys, please review :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the kind words guys it's much appreciated. Here's the next chapter :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Georgie was sat on the grey sofa in Elvis' living room. She was staring at the clock that hung above the white mantle piece as her foot tapped on the floor creating a rhythmic sound. 1:24PM it read. She was anxious. The day after Molly and Charlie had visited she had been finalising some arrangements for the wedding when she had asked about making Laura the flower girl. Elvis' face had lit up at the suggestion, pleased that Georgie was willing to let Laura be a part of her life. He'd said that she could ask her herself. This had made her nervous. Because today was the day that she would not only be asking a three year old to be flower girl but she would be meeting the little girl that held a large part of her fiance's heart.

1:26PM. Elvis was bringing her back from Debbie's at half past. She so wanted today to go well. She'd encountered many children over the years in her line of work but none that would have such a large of an impact on her life. Today's meeting was make or break. And if she admitted it to herself, she was scared shitless.

Elvis had attempted to reassure her earlier before he had left. 1:28PM. He had kissed her her temple and looked straight into her hazel irises. "Shes gonna love you" was all he said before grabbing his keys and walking to the car. Georgie hoped he was right. What she didn't want to happen was for Laura to have watched Cinderella and believe step mothers would be evil and be dead set against the idea. God, she realised, Disney movies are really unhelpful in situations like this.

With that she heard a key turning in the door and a quiet very clearly feminine voice could be heard nattering away. Georgie stood up and looked towards the door waiting for it to open. With a CLICK of the handle it opened slowly to reveal an excited Elvis who threw her a reassuring wink before moving into the room, where then was revealed a young girl.

She had two french braids in her mousy hair with small blue and white check ribbons holding them together. She had on a short sleeved white top and some full length blue denim dungarees. Her shoes were blue with a shiny silver buckle keeping them in place. Her wide hazel eyes stared at Georgie first in confusion then in shyness blinking slowly at her before going to half hide behind her fathers legs.

Georgie smiled at the cute gesture and realised that to Laura, Elvis was her superhero and she couldn't help but agree fully.

Elvis laughed slightly before bending down to his daughters level and facing her. He took her hand and spoke gently. "Lau, remember Daddy told you that you were gonna be meeting someone special to Daddy today?" she nodded slowly. "Well this is Daddy's fiance". He said with a dazzling smile looking at Georgie with his head tilted towards Laura. Laura widened her eyes comically at this before taking a step towards Georgie.

"You daddy's fiance?" she asked trying her best to pronounce the last word, she blinked her eyes forcefully as she said it as if it somehow assisted her with saying it.

Georgie bent down so that, she too, was at eye level with Laura. "Yes" she answered simply smiling. She reached out her hand and held it in the air in offer of a hand shake. "I'm Georgie".

Laura raised her hand too and replied in a cute voice "I Laura". Their hands shook and both smiled brightly at each other.

"Well Laura I was thinking that maybe we could go to the park today if you want to?" Georgie ventured hoping the little girl would say yes.

Laura gasped in excitement and turned her eyes to her father. "Can we Daddy? Can we?" she asked in a pleading tone. "I'll be good, I promise."

Elvis laughed at his daughter's eagerness and said "of course we can Lau"

The response he got was a scream of excitement and now all fear forgotten grabbed Georgie's hand pulling her towards the door "come on GG we need to go". Georgie's heart melted at the nickname and her nervousness began to quickly ebb away.

All three put on their parka coats before venturing out into the chilly October air. They quickly got strapped into the car and within minutes arrived at the local park. Once they were out of the vehicle, Laura made a beeline for the yellow slide and quickly scampered up it. Elvis and Georgie following close behind her. She let out a squeal of delight as she came down the contraption where her father then caught her and lifted her into the air. She laughed madly at her Dad's playful antics and locked her arms tightly around his neck in a hug.

"So what do you wanna go on first Lau" Elvis asked his daughter. She looked round the park and scrunched up her eyebrows in concentration, taking the decision very seriously.

After about a minute of pause she cried "swings!" and made a motion in their direction. All three of them made their way over to the red swings that were swaying softly from side to side. No one else was at the park, the cold air proving to be an enemy to most except this family.

Elvis gently placed his daughter into one of the toddler swings and began to push her into the air. "Wwwwhhhhhheeeeeee!" Laura giggled as she was thrust upwards. "Higher Daddy! Higher!" she squealed. Elvis with a dramatic display exaggerated for his daughters benefit began to push her higher. Georgie watched with a content smile on her face whilst leaning against the metal pole.

"Any higher and you'll be flying" Georgie smiled whilst saying this.

"Fly! Fly!" she exclaimed in excitement "I wanna fly!".

"How about the roundabout in stead?" Georgie suggested.

"Yeah, roundabout!" she laughed.

Georgie chuckled and lifted the small girl out of the swing and placed her on her feet. "Lets race Daddy shall we?"

"Quick go!" Laura cried "before the beast gets us" she took off at a run looping her hand through Georgie's and forcing her to run as well.

"Grrrrr the beast is coming!" Elvis growled in his best beastly voice jogging after the two girls.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Laura shouted dashing for the entrance and pulling Georgie swiftly with her. "We safe in here. Beast can't get us" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes we're safe in here" Georgie replied as they both sat down on two of the seats.

"Are you sure about that?" Elvis asked as he reached them. He bent down slightly and began spinning the roundabout quickly.

The two girls squealed in playful fear and excitement. "He's got us!" Laura dramatically cried whilst spinning in circles.

Elvis stopped momentarily to tie his lace which much to his annoyance had come undone. However he expected the roundabout to carry on spinning but it slowly came to a stop without him noticing.

"Quick" Georgie whispered in a hurry. She climbed out and lifted Laura with her. They both sprinted off and hid behind the castle climbing frame.

"Hahaha" Laura laughed "he'll never find us here" both girls grinned at each other and kept their head low to avoid being seen.

Elvis however had finished tying his laces and knew immediately they had hid from him. Chuckling to himself he glance around the park. His hawk like eyes scanning everywhere in search of the two most important people in his life. Georgie and Laura had obviously not kept their heads lowered enough because he spotted them instantly. With military effectiveness he manoeuvred himself over the the climbing frame soundlessly and could hear quiet whispering. He jumped over it and landed right in front of the two females and yelled "i've got you now!" with that he pleased an arm around each of them and pulled them up against his chest in a warm embrace. All three of them laughing.

"Seesaw!" Laura yelled when shed grown tired of the hug. Elvis carried Laura over the the seesaw with and arm still wrapped around Georgie's neck. He placed his daughter on one seat and went and sat on the other one. When he did this the contraption lifted Laura into the oar where she them stayed. So her look of excitement was replaced with a scowl when she realised she wasn't moving. Her eyes darted to her father her was leaning against the handles with a smirk not moving. Then glanced at Georgie who was stood watching the scene with amusement. "GG I need you please!" she yelled.

Georgie chuckled once again and climbed on behind the small girl which aided in the movement as the weight were slightly more even. They did this for about 10 more minutes all of them laughing and having a wonderful time. Laura the proceeded to go on all the other bits from the park. Some Georgie and Elvis joined in with, others they didn't.

Their day out was interrupted however when a drop of water landed on the ground. Then another. And another. Until it was raining heavily. All of them made a dash for the car and when they reached it took a sigh of relief and laughed at each others drenched appearances. On the way back Elvis treated all of them to a Mcdonalds which all of them scoffed down quickly.

By the time they got home it was about 6 PM which meant it wouldn't be long till it was Laura's bed time. Georgie went and showered quickly and got into her Me to you pajamas. Elvis meanwhile had been bathing Laura. So she then began to make some hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows which he had picked up especially from Tesco earlier. She knew that Elvis would want to shower so it would give her some bonding time with the little girl. No sooner had she thought this that a cute little girl in Paw Patrol pajamas came running into the room.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked in an excited voice. Georgie nodded and carried two mugs into the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie Laura?" she questioned.

"Beauty and the beast!" Laura screamed immediately.

Georgie put on the said movie and both curled up with their mugs on the sofa. A fluffy, silver blanket covered them and Laura had snuggled herself into Georgie's right side seeking hugs. Georgie was more than willing to oblige and draped an arm around her. They began talking about the movie when Georgie decided now was the time.

"Lauar?" the girl glanced a her. "Y'know Daddy and I are getting married?" the girl once again nodded. "Well I was wondering if you would like to be the flower girl?"

"Do I get a dress?" the girl questioned.

"Yep, you can even choose it. And you wanna know a secret?". The girl nodded enthusiastically. "The flower girl gets to eat lots of chocolate!"

Laura gasped and hugged Georgie "yeah! Yeah! I'll be flower girl!". Georgie laughed and tightened the hug.

Both of them slipped into a comfortable silence when Laura eventually fell into a light slumber. Elvis then entered and stared for a while at the scene in front of him. His world was right here before his eyes. Georgie was a natural with kids. He didn't know why she had been so worried. He went over to the sofa and noticed that actually Georgie had fallen asleep too. He took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture to remember the moment. He then gently lifted Laura into his arms and began carrying her to her room. She woke up slightly and began murmuring softly to Elvis.

"Where GG?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Asleep, love just like you" he whispered trying not to wake her up too much.

He placed her into bed as he said this and began tucking her in when she said almost unintelligible " GG my best friend" before curling into a ball on her side and drifted away into her dreams. Elvis grinned at this and bent down and kissed his daughter forehead. "I love you baby girl" he said gently into her ear, before switching the princess night light on at the stand and moving to the door and pulling it to.

He made his way back to the living room where his fiance was waking up. "Laura in bed?" she asked and he responded with a nod.

"You're her best friend apparently" he said with a smile. She instantly gasped and a warm feeling flooded her heart. They then proceeded to both curl up onto the sofa where a content dreamless sleep awaited them.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **What did you think of their first meeting? Please review guys :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS SO SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. BETWEEN COLLEGE AND MY JOB THINGS HAVE BEEN HECTIC. ANYWAY THIS IS A SLIGHTLY LONGER CHAPTER SO ENJOY :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Manchester as the sun pelted down a great deal of warmth- unusual for this time of year. Busy people bustled about in the streets completing their daily duties and happily socialising. After all it was 10:30 on a Saturday morning. However, this fact was very much unknown to the five sleeping figures that lay scattered throughout the Lane household. All of which were female.

Two of these said figures were lay on the floor in the kitchen surrounded by empty shot glasses of various shapes and sizes. One was asleep in the bath tub with a hot pink fluffy scarf around her neck and one was lay spread out on the floor of the living room. The final figure was draped across the cream sofa. Her chocolate brown hair hung over her face as she slept. Though unlike all the others she was beginning to rouse.

Blinking rapidly Georgie Lane raised a hand to her eyes and rubbed them furiously. A huge yawn escaped her as she did this and slowly she began to sit up. Immediately she winced at the bright light and felt an uneasy throbbing throughout her head. As soon as her eyes had adjusted to the harsh light she slowly and on slightly shaking legs stood up and stretched. It was then that she noticed the sleeping figure that lay at her feet. She frowned and bent down shaking the figure awake.

"fi'e more minutes" a groggy Molly moaned as she rolled onto her side. Georgie huffed irritably at this and was about to shake her again when the doorbell rang loudly through the house.

"BLOODY HELL!" a startled Molly shouted as she leapt to her feet albeit stumbling slightly. Georgie would have laughed if it weren't for the pounding in her head and her aching back. She slowly made her to the door and opened it to reveal a relieved Grace.

"Good you're here. I was worried y'know Georgie you were supposed to call me and yer Dad when you got in last night", Graces said as she made her way into the house. She and Max had stayed at a hotel last night which had a free evening meal. It was a gift from Georgie and Elvis for helping them so much with the wedding.

"Mum it was my hen night no offence but ringing you last night was the last thing on my mind" a tired Georgie responded.

It was while Georgie was saying this that Grace walked into the living room and exclaimed "oh my god Georgie look at the state of this!". Pink and black confetti was spread throughout the room and many ornaments had been knocked over. Five handbags were littered across the floor of which all their contents were lying next to them. Various snacks were lay strewn on the table surrounded by empty pizza boxes and empty shot glasses with wine bottles. The room looked like a bomb had gone off.

Maisie, Marie and an old friend of Georgie's called Kate then entered the room seeming to have awoken from their slumbers at the loud noises. They all glanced nervously around the room at each other and took in their dishevelled appearances. All of them were wearing short black dresses that ended mid-thigh and fitted them tightly with a navy-blue blazer over the top. Some wore sailor hats that they had managed to keep while the others had presumably lost theirs. But again, all had on black stilettos. Sailor chicks was there theme for the hen night- Marie's idea and once she had decided it there was no changing her mind. However, despite their well put together out fits they look very disgruntled with wild hair and smudged make up. Georgie and Molly had on additional items which were bright pink sashes that read "BRIDE TO BE" and "MAID OF HONOUR".

"what the hell did you girls do last night?" Grace asked exasperated. All five of them went to speak when they realised that they couldn't actually remember. Each of them turned to one another with a questioning gaze wondering if any of them knew anything from last night.

Marie frowned and with a sigh said "I actually don't know. But it doesn't matter now anyway does it? I mean we're al here in one piece there's no need to stress". All of them nodded and were about to agree when Georgie happened to glance at her left hand and let out a loud shriek.

"My ring!" she shouted. The other five occupants looked at her left hand and noticed to their dismay that there was no longer a ring residing there.

"We need to find it!" she spoke again glancing round the room rapidly like a crazed person. Everyone began rooting through the house under sofas, in draws, under beds and on surfaces but no one could find the ring. They came to the conclusion that the ring must be elsewhere.

"Right" and calm Grace spoke, "it's obviously not here so you lot need to figure out where you went last night so you can go and check the places for the ring".

"I don't remember anything" Molly yelled.

"Well check your bags maybe there's a clue or something".

Hastily, they all scrambled to find their respective bags and began rummaging through them with haste.

"aha!" Maisie yelled, "I have a receipt here that was dated from last night".

"well, where from?" an anxious Georgie spoke impatiently.

"…. a tattoo parlour saying we paid for one tattoo and one piercing" Maisie spoke hesitantly.

All of them widened their eyes in horror and frantically began scanning their bodies.

"its me!" Marie cried in dismay. She moved her hair behind her ear and revealed an ugly looking earring hanging from the top of her ear. "Get it out! Get it out!" she cried.

Grace came to her daughter's aid and assisted her in removing the offending item. "Then who's got the tattoo?"

They all shrugged and began searching again. It was then that Molly felt a small bandage at the bottom of her back, the kind of bandage one puts over a fresh tattoo. "SHIT" she said and made her way upstairs to Georgie's bedroom where she proceeded to hoist the back of her dress up and peel off the bandage. She glanced in the mirror and there written in cursive black ink read "HOT SPICE". All five women had followed her and let out a gasp of confusion when the saw it.

"Hot spice?" Kate said in bewilderment, "why would you get a tattoo that said that?".

"I don't sodding know do I?" Molly said in frustration.

"Right I think you lot need to go this tattoo parlour and see if it jogs any memories" Grace voiced logically.

And with that they made their way to Georgie's car. Though as soon as she turned on the engine a song on the radio blared through the speakers.

 **Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot**

 **Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard**

 **Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois**

 **Last Friday night  
Yeah, I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa**

Georgie hastily turned off the radio and glared at the irony of it all. And with a huff of annoyance began driving to the local tattoo parlor.

When they arrived, they found a questionable looking man drawing a snake tattoo onto a woman in her thirties neck.

"ah your back!" he exclaimed when he saw them come through the door "I figured you would be you left this". He handed them a black t-shirt that had a bands name written across the front of it along with a load of dates that the said band would be playing on at the local club.

"this is ours?" Kate spoke softly to the man.

"Sure is. That one came in wearing it over her dress last night", he said pointing to Molly. All eyes shifted to Molly who shrugged her shoulder at them, evidently not remembering the item of clothing she had acquired at some point over the course of the evening. "how's that tattoo by the way?" he asked.

"bloody brilliant. Why did I have 'hot spice' written?" Molly sarcastically asked.

"you kept insisting that was your new name and asked for the tat"

"um, did we happened to mention to you about where we'd been last night?" Marie asked.

"you all kept going on about that band you saw and how you had lost your phone" he said still drawing but indicated his head towards Kate.

"what!" she began dredging through her pocket and in her bag. "nooo!" she cried in dismay when she realized he was right.

Marie patted her shoulder reassuringly while Georgie began rooting round the parlor. "have you seen an engagement ring around here?".

"no. have you lost one?" the man replied.

"yes, and I'm desperate for it back".

"well if I see it ill give you a call"

"thank you" she said resigned and they began to pile out the shop.

"now what?" Marie asked.

"well I say we head to that club and see if the ring is there, I mean we must have gone there at some point last night".

* * *

Arriving at the club brought back a few memories from the night before however their minds were still foggy as to the facts. Inside was an American themed club. It was made out of wood and had a western cowboy look about it. Country music was playing in the background and there was no one else there but the bartender. There was stage in the corner of the room with fancy stage lighting but other than that the club was bear with very dull lighting.

Georgie quickly approached the man at the bar and asked "don't suppose you've seen a ring round here?"

"nah, not that I've seen"

Georgie groaned and rubbed her forehead with her left hand. Kate stepped forward and was rubbing her back soothingly. Molly meanwhile approached the man. "I'll have a shot of vodka, ta"

"not being funny Mol, but is now the time to be drinking?" Maisie said with a calculating gaze.

"oi, you ent the one that's gotta tell yer husband that you've got a tat saying feckin 'hot spice'"

They all began talking about the night before and realised that they had no clue where to go next or even if they went anywhere else. With that Georgie felt a buzzing in her pocket and lifted her phone to see a message.

 ** _Alright George? Hope you had fun last night but not too much_** ** _?_** ** _anyway I'll see you in a bit I've got to make a trip to London with Charlie. love ya xxx_**

Georgie smiled but increasingly felt more and more guilty when she thought about the ring god what was she going tell him. With that in mind she hastily responded ** _._**

 ** _It was good ta, I'll speak to ya in a bit. Love u 2 xxx_**

A loud ringing noise was then heard between the group and Marie looked at her phone. "Kate you're calling me right now?" she asked with a confused brow.

"what?" the girl responded.

"you're calling me right now?"

Kate snatched the phone out her hands and answered it and began speaking. The rest of the group began discussing the ring when Kate let out a squeal of excitement "they found it!" she said as she ended the call.

Georgie perked up "my ring?"

"no, my phone. It's at the fire station" she said walking towards the door indicating with her hand that the rest should follow.

"the fire station?" Maisie said "what the hell did we do last night?" she laughed as they walked to the door.

* * *

Pulling up outside the fire station Georgie leapt out and they all filed out. The brick building was large and inside was about six red fire engines and a desk in the corner. To the right was a pole that the fire men use in emergency to get to the lower levels quicker. There were a few safety tools hung on the wall and five men were stood by the closest vehicle.

"they're back" one yelled.

"here to show us them moves again I bet" one laughed

A man in the group shook his head at their antics, obviously being the more sensible one in the group, and approached the girls. He walked to Kate and handed her her phone. "I believe this is yours".

"thankyou so much! I thought I'd lost it for good"

"nah you just gave it to us last night when you all stopped by"

"don't suppose you know what we did last night do ya?" Maisie spoke at exactly the same time as Georgie spoke "have you got my ring?"

The man chuckled "I haven't got the ring, but you lot came in here and had a bunch of photos taken over there" he said indicating to wards the pole. They all glance nervously at each other and opened Kate's phone to the photos. Sure, enough thee were at least fifty photos of the five of them with the fire fighters in various poses some slightly less dignified than others they had to admit. They all gasped at some of the dirtier pose but when they slid across to the next photo the setting was somewhere else. It looked like a bar of some kind.

"hey I know that place! It where dad used to go to watch the football" Marie said excitedly.

"please let the have my ring" Georgie said in a resigned tone, glancing down. They all began to make there way to the exit when Kate turned to the man and said "thank you for getting it back to me, means a lot" she said beginning to walk away.

"ah s'alright, by the way, I put my number in there. Feel free to use it" he said with a wink.

Kate blushed at the handsome man but flashed him a beaming smile before following her friends.

* * *

They all filed single file into the much more modern bar. It had a much more comfortable theme to it and had a large tv screen on one wall with several Chairs surround it. There were many other larger tables scattered else where leading up to the bar. Georgie began rooting through everything. Under tables, on tabs, on the sofa seats, on the floor and around the bar but still she had not found her ring. The others had looked with her for a bit but eventually their hangovers won out and they seated themselves at a table. Georgie sighed and soon joined them when she gave up looking.

Not long after a waitress came up to them. She was a black woman in her early twenties and she wore a kind and energetic smile. Her black hair was done up in a messy bun and she wore silver hoop earrings. She was very beautiful and wore a name badge that read 'Kara'. They had to admit and she seemed somewhat familiar to the group as they watched her approach. When she finally got there, she exclaimed "molly! Your back! Ill get those free wings for you".

Molly looked really confused and the others mirrored her expression. "free wings?"

"yep. As long as you're the reining champ, you eat free". She spoke whilst gesturing to a score board behind her. Sure, enough there was picture of molly stuffing her face with hot spicy chicken wings, with the words 'CHAMPION' written underneath.

"hot spice! That's where its from!" she yelled excitedly now that she knew what her tattoo meant. "I'm a champion!" she spoke in a smug arrogant tone.

"yeah of a pub challenge Mol" Georgie spoke finally lightening her mood by laughing.

With that Kara rounded on Georgie "how'd it go with that guy by the way?" she said smiling brightly.

"what guy?" Georgie replied.

"Y'know, the one you were making out with". The whole group froze at this and their eyes widened. Georgie's face turned to that of horror at the thought.

"no, you're mistaken, I'm engaged"

"so, you kept saying but I thought you were joking cos you weren't wearing a ring"

Kara obviously realising she had cause her distress began to back away. Georgie sat in silence and her eyes were glum. She felt so guilty. "what have I done guys?". The others looked at each other and shrugged apologetically. Molly turned to her mate and being in one of her rare moments of wisdom spoke "tell him the truth".

* * *

She turned the key into the door of her and Elvis' flat and was immediately overwhelmed by the gorgeous smell floating from the kitchen. Spicy food. Great. She drooped her back on the stairs and moved towards the living room where sure enough her husband to be was lay across it looking ever the handsome bachelor. He stood up when he saw her and immediately moved to embrace her.

"y'alright beautiful" he spoke suave as ever. Whilst enveloping her in a warm hug. Georgie didn't respond straight away but when she did it was:

"we need to talk".

"that doesn't sound good" Elvis spoke pulling back. He took her hand and guided her to the sofa and looked at her face whilst waiting for her to speak. His calculating gaze was not doing much for her nerves. Finally working up some courage ahs took a deep breath.

"I did something last night. Something you're not gonna like. Two things actually" she spoke this in a rush and her gaze resembled that of a terrified child.

"okk?" Elvis replied hesitantly. "what is it?"

"…I lost the ring." Georgie winced and closed her eyes "and I kissed someone. I'm really really sorry Elvis but I was so drunk. And I mean really drunk and I don't remember any of it, I only know cos this girl at this bar told me and it didn't mean anything and I'm sorry that I did and the ring. Oh god the ring I've looke-" Georgie was cut of from this by Elvis' loud laughter. His eyes twinkled with amusement and he took her hand in his whilst reaching into his pocket with his free hand pulling something out that she couldn't see.

"you mean this ring?" he said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Georgie looked like a gaping fish as her lips formed an '0' shape. "where did you find that? I've been looking everywhere".

He laughed "I took it off you last night at the pub"

With that flashes of last night ran through her head. Her drinking. Her at the bar. Running into Elvis' stag night. Them talking. Or rather him laughing at her already drunken state. Him teasing her. Him taking the ring for 'safe keeping. And- and him kissing her!

"it was you!" she cried leaping off the sofa to her feet. "you're the one I kissed!"

Elvis chuckled and simply responded "yes". he stood at place his hands on her shoulder "you didn't do anything Georgie. Not a thing. Stop stressing." He took her into a hug again and rested his chin on her head.

"Georgie pulled back suddenly and slapped his arm "you could've said ya prat. I've been looking all day for that.

"I didn't know you thought you'd lost it" he said with a smirk and her affronted tone.

"still a text or something would have been nice" she said crossing her arms.

"and what would I have said?"

"oh, I don't know **_"hi George I've got your ring with me see you when I get back"_** but no nothing like that" she said whilst rolling her eyes.

"ah well" he said taking her left hand in his and slowly sliding the silver ring onto her third finger. "its where it belongs now" he said kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Please review and tell me what you think? Ill try and update as soon as I can but bye for now :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys I'm so sorry please don't kill me for taking so long to update I've honestly been so busy lately that I haven't had the chance. This chapter also took a bit longer because It's.. dun dun dun: the wedding! The wedding will be split across 2 chapters so the reception will be in the next one. But for now enjoy! :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

Dawn broke bright and early on November 5TH and the members of the lane household were beginning to rouse.

Georgie's hand shot out from under the quilt of her warm bed and immediately found the stop button on her phone to shut off her alarm. She slowly lifted the pillow from atop her head and yawned loudly, whilst turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling. This was it. The day she had been waiting for. Her wedding day. In truth she never thought she'd get her after all the trials her and Elvis' relationship had faced. But here she was. Small butterflies began to form in her stomach as her nerves began to make an appearance.

A timid knock sounded on her bedroom door before it was carefully opened to reveal her dressing gown clad Mum. Holding a steaming cup of tea which Georgie secretly hoped was for her. "there's our bride to be" her mum whispered coming to sit on the side of her bed. She indicated the tea was in fact for Georgie and said person took it gratefully. "how are you feeling?"

"a bit nervous I won't lie" she replied with a small smile.

"that's natural on your wedding day." Grace said as she lifted the covers and climbed into bed beside Georgie. The latter rested her head on her mums' shoulder and the older woman fiddled with the end of her daughter's hair. "I remember what a wreck I was the day I married yer Dad. I was running around trying to make sure everything was perfect that I almost forgot to get ready myself. Yer Gran wasn't much help mind you, you know what she's like, bless her". Georgie smiled at the story and it was then that she realised how little time her and her mum spend together any more. Not just recently either but ever since she was a teenager and she joined the army, there were very few moments like these and the ones she did have were short and very sparse in between.

"you've got absolutely nothing to worry about though George, your sisters and I have got everything under control. And as for that fiancé of yours, I have Charlie over there as we speak waking him up". Georgie felt slightly more reassured at this and her mind was able to become calm.

"I love you mum" she said glancing up.

"I love you too Georgie. So so so much" Grace replied whilst kissing her daughter's temple. "now I think its time we start to get ready we have to be at the hair dressers in half an hour and your Dads already gone to pick up your dress. Marie had been drawing you a bubble bath and is expecting you so let's do this". Clapping her hands together her mother strode out of the room to begin her tasks.

Georgie laughed and stood up stretching hugely. With sleep still in her eyes she carefully made her way to the bathroom where- sure enough- she found her little sister crouched on the ground checking the temperature of the water. "you've got 15 minutes before you have to get out and 20 before we leave so I suggest you get in" Marie said confidently with her eyebrows raised in a teasing manner. With that she strode out the room and closed the door behind her. Georgie stripped down and gently lowered herself into the white tub. The warmth soon engulfed her, and she felt her muscles instantly relax.

But before she knew it her 15 minutes were up, and she hastily scrambled to get dresses. She wore some grey fitted joggers and a navy-blue zip up hoodie with her hair left loose. "let's go people!" she shouted and ushered her sisters out the house.

When they arrived at the hair dressers Molly, Maisie and Kate were already waiting for her. And to her extreme excitement was also Laura. Upon seeing her soon to be step mother, the little girl raced towards Georgie and the she was quickly swept up in a big hug whilst squealing. "and how is the cutest little girl in the world?" Georgie spoke to her smiling brightly.

Laura responded enthusiastically "excited! "she giggled.

"well then, I think we should go get our hair done, don't you?"

"yes!" Laura cried as she lowered herself down and raced towards the entrance of the salon where she struggled with all her might to open the door. Molly who had been watching the amusing display took pity on the girl and places a small amount of force on the edge of the door so that it opened but to Laura it looked as though she had don't it. She looked very proud of herself.

The ladies behind the desk immediately bustled towards the group and began ushering them all to the leather seats. Before long the girls all had curlers in their hair and were all chatting whilst they worked. The room was a light peach colour and had silver sparkles scattered on the walls. Appliances of various sorts were places throughout the room and pictures of fancy hair do's and make up were seen behind the desk and by the sofas. This is also where a selection of magazines could be found along with a small girl doodling in her colouring book. Large mirrors were places in front of each black leather seat all of which were occupied with various women of the bridal party. They all chatted away mindlessly gossiping and sharing stories. But Georgie was unusually quiet. She was sat in her seat with a far away look in her eyes, thinking. She had got here before. Twice in fact. Heck she had even got to the venue of a wedding before it had been cancelled. No, Elvis loved her. She wouldn't do that. Not again. Besides Laura was here, there was nothing that would stop him. Was there?

She was snatched from her musings when her hairdresser- Zoe gently spoke to her, "are you alright love?". Zoe was a girl of about 18 with a height of about 5ft 1inches. She had dark brown eyes and matching brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun. She wore a kind smile, to which Georgie returned and replied:

"just nervous is all"

Zoe studied her for a second before speaking. "you've been let down before haven't u?". Georgie hesitantly nodded. "same guy perhaps?" she said with an insightful look on her face. Georgie didn't reply but raised her eyebrows in surprise at the accuracy of the girls guesses. "then the way your feeling is understandable. But from all the stories I've just heard about this man of yours, I don't think you have anything to worry about… He loves you. And at the end of the day that's all that matters. Even if you didn't get married today, you'd still be together because you love one another. Marriage is just a bit of paper. All that matters is that your happy and I really seriously doubt that this Elvis would let you down again."

Georgie took all this in and smiled at the girl in the mirror who was stood behind her. "thankyou" she said earnestly. Then a thought struck her "are you doing anything today?"

Zoe frowned comically "besides doing your hair?" she teased.

Georgie laughed "yes besides doing my hair"

"no, we're only open for the wedding this morning then we shut for the afternoon."

"well would you like to come to a wedding reception? My auntie bailed out last minute, so we have an extra seat?"

Zoe smiled and said "I'd be honoured" with that she began taking the curlers out of Georgie's hair.

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie and Elvis were busy collecting their formal military wear from the cleaners. "Elvis for god sake stop tapping your foot" an exasperated voice spoke.

"sorry mate" the groom to be replied. With that a middle-aged man appeared from behind a curtain and handed over the items of clothing. The pair who were already running late due to their alarms not going off said a hasty "thankyou" and scrambled back to the car.

"did you get the rings?" Charlie said absentmindedly.

"course I did Charlie boy"

"then where are they?"

"….um"

"Elvis" Charlie said cautiously turning to face his driving companion.

"yeh see…"

"Elvis"

"I'm not….."

"Elvis, where are they?!"

"I'm just joking with yer Charlie. They're in the glove compartment." He said chuckling

"that wasn't funny" the captain responded.

"oh, relax would ya it's me getting married"

"that's precisely what I'm worried about" he said with a look in his friends' direction.

"oi!" Elvis said with a look of mock hurt on his face. Charlie merely shook his head.

* * *

Georgie carefully stepped into her dress and Grace stepped round her to help her tie it up. Her hair was left down in loose curls with a few scraped back and held in place with grips, her make up was as normal light. She wore black eye liner, and light pink eye shadow. Dusty pink blush could be seen on both cheeks and her lips were plump with a rosy colour to them. A veil had been attached to the back of her head with a few gems which could be seen glittering and resting on the front part of her hair forming a sort of tiara. The veil ended at her calf's and had some lace lining the edges. Her dress hugged her figure perfectly and the white stood out in stark contrast to her tanned skin. The lace patterns on the bodice met the soft fabric of the lower part beautifully with a few diamantes that they had gotten the store to add. Her shoes were also white and had a small square heel. The front of the shoes had what looked like silk draped across it and pinched in the centre with sparkling silver gems.

Georgie walked towards the mirror and stared at herself. And as cliché as it sounded could hardly believe that the woman looking back at her was her. Everything looked perfect. There was just something about the way she looked that was different this time. Like it was all meant to happen. She finally had a dress that fitted her beautifully and she just knew that without a doubt she would be getting married today.

A knock at the door drew her attention to her emerging father. Her mum she hadn't realised had left the room during her thinking and was now located downstairs putting the finishing touches n her own outfit. Her dad stood in the door way for a second taking in his daughter. His eyes reflected so much and love that before he could even speak Georgie wagged a pointed finger at him in warming. "don't" she said smiling "you'll make my cry and I really can't smudge my mascara "she laughed blinking back an onslaught of emotions. Her dad laughed and shook his head.

"you look stunning Georgie" he said placing his hands on either side of her face. They stared at each other before he said "I'm so proud to call you my daughter Georgie, your so brave and beautiful. I love you, sweetheart" he said tearfully taking her into his arms and embracing her tightly. They pulled back after a while and he sighed "I can't believe I'm actually losing yer"

"yeah and to a right sodding prick and all" a voice sounded from the hall way. Molly was stood with her hair cascading in similar curls and wore a beautiful floor length satin lavender gown which again was decorated with silver gems that lead from the right side of her midsection up to the top of the dress and back down to just below the previous trail.

Georgie and Max both laughed at the statement before molly once again spoke "the cars are here" and slowly exited the room.

Turning back to her dad Georgie said "you'll never lose me dad. Never" max smiled and kisses her forehead before hele lad the way down the stairs.

When she got outside there was a party of about 15 people waiting on the drive. They all turned to her when she appeared and she receiver many compliments. She accepted them all gratefully and they took a few pictures outside the house. Her eyes soon became focused on the three white Bentleys that had purple ribbon across them. Georgie was itching to get into the car. She never really did enjoy having her photo taken. Before long however her wish was granted, and she began her journey to town hall.

* * *

Things at the town hall were all emotion. Guests dressed up in their fines attire were mulling about the entrance and were settling into the finely decorated room where the wedding was to be held. Large commotions were caused when 2-section arrived clad in their best military attire. Teasing and insults could be heard echoing all the way down the hall to a back room where coincidently a nervous groom was pacing back and forth.

"what if she's changed her mind? Or if she doesn't love me? What if something's happened? Or sh-" Elvis was cut of from his rant when Charlie interrupted.

"Georgie loves you. She's not gonna just abandon you" he responded calmly with a face of amusement.

"but-"

"fucking hell Elvis relax!"

The man in question blew out a large breath and sat down her looked at the floor and said in an unusually timid voice for the rouge "I just want everything to be right"

"I know you do mate and it will everything is sorted and to put your mind at ease your bride to be is almost here".

Elvis let out a breath he hadn't realise he'd been holding and looked at his best mate. "thankyou for all you help mate… I know I don't say it often... or at al really" he laughed shakily "but you mean a lot to me mate to me and Georgie and-"

"as much as I love you too mate I think it would be quite scandalous if I took Georgie's place and married you in her stead. I'm a married man after all" he said in mock serious look.

Elvis laughed his racing heart beginning to slow down to normal. The two spent the next few minutes bantering around and laughing at old tale when a noise began to sound from the large room.

The wedding march. Or at least the opening sounds of it.

Elvis led himself into the room where he faced all his guests who attempted to greet and took his place up by the alter eagerly awaiting the arrival of his fiancé.

* * *

Georgie took her place beside her dad where she straightened his button hole, Molly could be heard organizing everybody into lines behind them. It was decided that Laura would go first then Georgie and her Dad, then Molly and Marie, Maisie and Lulu and finally Kate. Her mum rushed toward her and ushered a quick good luck before she made her way into the hall and took her seat at the front.

The music sounded and indicated for them to begin. The large wooden doors were thrust open and a timid Laura made her way slowly into the room. She had a small white dress with a lavender bow and sparkles. Her mousy hair hung waves at her shoulders held back by two violet hairclips. She was the picture of cuteness. She had a basket full of white and purple flower petals which she took great delight in scattering on the floor as she walked creating a path for the bride. She smiled brightly the whole way.

Georgie and her dad began their trek down the aisle. The light in the town hall made Georgie look like an angle engulfed in lightness. Her outfit was perfect, and she looked simply gorgeous. It was her smile however that made this image. Her smile was stretched widely across her face and her haze eyes sparkled in delight and this only increased when she caught sight of her handsome groom.

Elvis had on his black military uniform decorated with medals that he had been awarded. His hair had been partially tamed had been scraped back. His eyes had widened when he had seen Georgie and a large beaming smile crossed his face. To Georgie he had never looked more attractive. His eyes appeared to tear slightly his emotions attempting to get the better of him but with years' worth of training he blinked them back and simply enjoyed the moment.

Before either of them knew it, Georgie had reached the alter and with a hug to her dad the said person took Georgie's hand and placed it in Elvis'.

Max stepped away and teared up at the sight of his beautiful daughter. It was then that he realises Grace too was crying.

Elvis swept a stray piece of her behind her ear and whispered "you look stunning George"

She smiled at him and winked before turning to the vicar.

"we have gathered her today to witness the marriage of Elvis Harte and Georgie Lane. In front of all you witnesses they will declare their love and be forever joined in holy matrimony". He then read out a few speeches from his book concerning love and morals.

"do you Elvis Harte take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health and to love for as long as you both shall live?"

"do we have the rings?" the vicar spoke. Charlie steeped forward and handed Elvis a royal blue velvet box. And saluted as was tradition at a military wedding.

"do you Elvis Harte take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and to love for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he said whilst slipping the platinum wedding ring onto Georgie third finger.

"and do you Georgie lane take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and to love for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Georgie answered confidently and repeated the same actions as Elvis before her.

"then before all of these witnesses I know pronounce you husband and wife" he looked at Elvis "you may now kiss the bride".

Elvis beamed and striking grin to which Georgie returned before he bent his head to kiss her. He grabbed her waist and dipped her whilst deepening the passion filled kiss. Applause and laughter echoed throughout the room at the display and loud obnoxious catcalls could be heard from 2-section.

The couple pulled away and straightened just looking at each other. They were finally married. Their loving gazes could have melted the ice in the Antarctic and nothing was going to change that not so long as they could help it. A squealing girl launched herself into her fathers' arms and hugged him tightly. She adjusted slightly and wrapped and arm around Georgie's neck, so they were in a kind of group hug. They were all laughing happily, and Laura was giggling.

The photographer snapped a photo of this family moment and made a mental not to se print this picture of specially for the couple.

The now Mr and Mrs Harte made their way to the exit where the gathered crown had congregated and made their way up the path. Confetti of all colours were thrown at the 3 people all of which were waving and laughing.

The photographer had them all partake in various poses for the photos and much to Georgie's horror had 2-section lift her up so that she was being held horizontal by her platoon all of which were chuckling at her protests. Elvis laughed as the photographer took the picture and went to save his wife from the noisy men.

Wife. God that felt nice to say he though to himself. He snatched her by the arm and held her flush against his chest. With an eyebrow raised in amusement Georgie spoke "and how are you Mr Harte?"

"quite well Mrs Harte, you see I just married the woman of my dreams" he said a matter of factly.

"oh really?" she teased "well I would like to meet this woman that has stolen your heart,"

"oh, she's right here".

He swept her into another kiss and Georgie couldn't help but pop her left foot in the air like she had seen in so many movies. This was it she thought to herself the beginning of the rest of her life. She loved this man so much and right now her and her loveable rogue Elvis was all that mattered in the world.

 _ **Authors notes:**_

 **Eeeekk! They finally got married! What did you guys think? I'm eager for feedback so please review! ?**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not posing for such a long time. I lost inspiration for a little bit and doubted my ability to write. I didn't want to disappoint you all by only updated with a half-hearted attempt. But here it is I've done my best and I hope you enjoy. By the way I'm not the best at describing dancing but I've given it a go?

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12_**

The room was littered with smiling faces, all emotions were joyous at the is happy celebration and this could be told form the laughter and love lining the atmosphere. There were many tables throughout the room and they all formed a c- shape around the dance floor. Each table held a place setting with a name residing at each one and beautiful white china was set out in front of it. At the centre of each held a clear and long vase which had a single and elegant white rose protruding from it, said rose held small amounts of lavender jewels on some of the petals.

Large glass door were found behind the head table which was oblong shaped and behind it had giant LED letters spelling the word "LOVE". Violet lights were strung up across the ceiling form the centre of the room to the lining wall and were tied to a disco ball at the midpoint of the ceiling. There was a DJ's desk adjacent to the dance floor and with glittering lights and button were eager to be pressed.

People were littered throughout the room smiling and joking and overall: happy. That was what mattered to Georgie. She had all the people she cared for in one room and they were all happy. Waiters were milling throughout the room offering people champagne with their meals most of which were gladly accepted. As Georgie glanced at the room form underneath her eyelashes her eyes met that of Zoe's- her hairdresser- Georgie smiled brightly at the girl. Zoe simply responded with a grin and raised eyebrow whilst lifting her flute of champagne in air as a sort of toast to Georgie.

Before long amidst all the chatter the gentle sound of a spoon being knocked against a glass brought her out of her daydream. She turned and looked Charlie to see him standing with the offending glass and spoon. Elvis who had been holding her hand looked past Georgie and up at his mate with a curious brow. Molly however, who was also seated next to Elvis, knew exactly what the captain was doing.

"Ladies and gents, might I have your attention for a few moments please?" his calmly collected voice flooded over the chatter. People all turned their heads to face the best man where he began speaking.

"I first met this twat" gesturing to Elvis who laughed along with the other occupants "at Sandhurst in training. and all I had to do was look at him to know that he was going to be the biggest pain in my arse for a very long time. However, as we all know that if a thorn is left in our side for long enough, we begin to grow used to it. not only that but attached to it … and so we became mates and have been since. all was dandy and he was your typical bachelor seeing a different girl every other week whenever he wasn't on a mission but then out of nowhere comes lieutenant corporal Georgie Lane. And she's all he could talk about. this girl that had actually turned him down. It wasn't long before they were engaged and due to some circumstances, that didn't work out. She then started working with myself and joined 2-section" cheers could be heard from the back of the room to which Charlie just rolled his eyes " as fate would have it these two met again during this time and after much wear and tear and many challenges in different countries, here we are today" he paused and looked at the main couple " Elvis your my best mate and besides my son and molly you mean the world to me…. But frankly you'll never deserve that woman sitting beside and yet here she has gone and married you. So, make it bloody last mate and hope to god she never wakes up and realises how totally out of your league she is" he chuckled whilst raising his glass, "to Elvis and Georgie", this statement was echoed throughout the room and Georgie stood up and placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek whilst smiling and laughing slightly at his speech.

"alright listen up!" spoke a loud voice from Elvis' left. Molly's voice. "I feel that as maid of honour I need to speak" she coughed dramatically much to everyone's amusement and said "well what can I say about this pair eh? They are frustrating to say the least and yet you can't help but love them. I remember when Georgie first mentioned Elvis' name and their encounter together, at the time I merely brushed it off- you tend to do that a long with men in the army" she said winking at her husbands raised eyebrows. "but then he was mentioned again. And again. And again. Until I just told her to shut up." Chuckled echoed loudly "ye see I could see that she was bonkers for him and since I had heard about the way Elvis was acting from Charlie, I knew he felt the same way. It took bloody months before they realised but before I bloody notice BAM! Here we are today, and she actually married the prat. I still think you're mad Georgie but hey ho. And as for you Elvis Hearte you treat our girl well or you'll have me to deal with" the threat was clear as molly sized Elvis up but that was quickly diminished as she winked at him before raising her glass "to the prat and bride!" People laughed and replied the sentiments. Elvis shook his head but kissed molly's temple as she sat down.

"well while we're making speeches, I feel the need to say- "

"sit down fingers!" chorused Charlie, Georgie, Elvis and Molly. Much to laughter of the rest of the hall.

Elvis straightened his uniform and stood up "first all I'd like to thank you all for coming today. We know it was short notice, but we couldn't have imagined sharing this special day without you all. Thanks to my new in laws for helping to plan the event and to all the squaddies at the back" Elvis chuckled as loud cheers and shouts echoed from 2-sections table. "my team also thanks for keeping me alive so that I make it to my wedding. And I suppose thanks to the she monster herself" he said indicating to molly who let out an indignant "oi!" next to him.

"but there's two people who deserve a special mention. Charlie mate. Since the beginning you've been a constant in my life. Calling me when I've been a prat. Stopping me form making rash decisions. Fought alongside me and have been a true brother in arms. I haven't said lately mate how much you mean to me and if I could marry more than one person, you'd be the other" he said with a wink. Georgie laughed beside him and slapped him slightly on the hip. "but in any case, thank you for the support over the years". He nodded at Charlie in ending who in turn incline his head with a brotherly smile etched across his face.

"now… wow. This is the bit that I knew I would struggle with. But it should be the easiest part" he said whilst fidgeting. "then again its never been easy for us has it love?" he said turning to his wife with a smile. "from the moment I met you Georgie lane I knew this was where we'd end up. Married and eventually adding a few kids to the mix" catcalls were heard, and Georgie blushed and glared mockingly at her husband. "when I first asked you on a date you said you'd never date a soldier. And I begged to differ. And I hate to say I told you so but…. I told you so" people laughed as Elvis raised his eyebrows looking at Georgie with a what can only be described as a 'duh' look on his face. "when you were kidnapped in Kenya and I pulled out that picture of your face my heart stopped. Because e the thought of losing you…." he gulped "well it speaks for itself really don't it. And when I was in that explosion that nearly killed me, that only thing running through my mind was that I was never going to see you again. Not in this life anyway. I was never going to be able to hold you. Kiss you. Or tell you how much I love you. All I could see was you. You were all I could think about. And it gets more each day. My love for you is boundless Georgie Lane. You're my lover. My soul mate. My anchor. And my best friend. And I swear to you that no matter what happens, no matter where you or I go or what we do. I will always love you" he stared deep into her eyes as though looking right into her soul as he said this. He teared up slightly as did Georgie who took a quivering breath in an attempt to maintain her composure. "my heart will always belong to you and if god forbid anything happens to me on a mission, I want you to know that I lived life to its fullest. That you made it epic. And with that you hold onto the hope of us seeing one another again, someday anyway. With that said ladies and gents if you'll raise your glass to the most beautiful woman in the room and toast to Georgie Lane!" he took a sip of his champagne as Georgie stood up. She kisses him softly and embraced him in the hope of demonstrating her love. God how she loved this man. This crazy, insufferable man.

Night began to engulf the room and more fairy lights glittered across the walls and on the tables. music blared loudly through the speakers playing the latest hits. Some people were dancing and drinking some were kissing and some were playing (Laura). Georgie and Elvis however were still seated holding on to one another hand. She had her head rest against his firm shoulder as they watched the festivities from the side lines. They both radiated happiness at the scenes before them. Elvis brought her hand to his lips where he kissed them and muttered a quick "back in a minute". Georgie watched as he headed over to Charlie and whispered something in his ear. Charlie nodded at walked off out of site. What on earth? Though Georgie as Elvis turned to face her with a grin.

A voice which she would soon learn to be Charlie's announced over the microphone "if you'll all take your seats and welcome to the dance floor the newly wed Mr and Mrs Hearte!" shouts of excitement could be heard as people scrambled to their seat to grab their cameras and watch.

Elvis held out his hand to Georgie to which she accepted with a grin as they made their way to the dance floor. Georgie placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand in his to which he repeated her movements with the exception of his right hand on her waist. Music began to blare out of the speaker and if even possible, Georgie's grin got wider and much brighter.

 **So, at my show on Monday  
I was hoping someday  
You'd be on your way to better things  
It's not about your make-up  
Or how you try to shape up  
To these tiresome paper dreams  
Paper dreams honey**

Georgie and Elvis began to move elaborately and exaggeratedly throughout the room. Elvis twirled her around a few times causing her to let out uncharacteristic giggles. They moved perfectly in time with one another and were step for step perfect as they had rehearsed all those years ago

 **So now you pour your heart out  
You're telling me you're far out  
Not about to lie down for your cause  
But you don't pull my strings  
'Cause I'm a better man  
Moving on to better things**

Elvis got ready for the chorus quickly all the while his gaze remained locked on Georgie whose hazel eyes stared lovingly back at him.

 **Well, uh-oh, oh, I love her because  
She moves in her own way  
Well, uh-oh, oh, she came to my show  
Just to hear about my day**

He twirled her and let go of her hand as they turned to their guests and marched in a semi-circle around the dance floor all the while doing a pretty poor job of free styling but not caring one bit about it. The met each other again in the centre and they stood next to one another with their right arms wrapped around the others left waist.

 **And at the show on Tuesday  
She was in her mindset  
Tempered furs and spangled boots  
Looks are deceiving  
Make me believe it  
And these tiresome paper dreams  
Paper dreams honey, yeah**

The started going in a circle one-way before quickly switching sides and hands and repeating the motions the following way. All the while smiling. People had edged slightly closing and were snapping pictures of the couple and clapping in encouragement.

 **So, won't you go far  
Tell me you're a keeper  
Not about to lie down for your cause  
But you don't pull my strings because  
'Cause I'm a better man  
Moving on to better things**

Elvis stood still and clapped along with everyone as Georgie circle him dancing al the time. Then they switched, and he did the same all the while staying in time to song, they both knew and loved.

 **Well, uh-oh, oh, I love her because  
She moves in her own way  
Well, uh-oh, oh, she came to my show  
Just to hear about my day**

Both then came back to the centre and twirled before falling into a waltz like position again. Their gazes once again remained fixed on the other as they did a quick step dance around the room.

 **Yes, I wish that we never made it  
Through all the summers  
And kept them up instead of  
Kicking us back down to the suburbs  
Yes, I wish that we never made it  
Through all the summers  
We kept them up instead of  
Kicking us back down to the suburbs**

 **But uh oh, I love her because  
She moves in her own way  
But uh oh, she came to my show  
Just to hear about my day**

For the final verse they found themselves in the center and Georgie took her left hand in his right and face their audience and danced shaking their hip and moving their feet in beat. All the while miming the words.

 **But uh oh, I love her because  
She moves in her own way  
But uh oh, she came to my show  
Just to hear about my day**

Just before the final words of the sound sounded Georgie twirled in a circle still holding Elvis's hand towards her husband and she became encased in his arms. Both still facing forwards. She tilted the head to the side behind her and glanced at her husband as they both sang the words and as the last words sounded Elvis took Georgie by the waist and dipped her low to the ground whilst Georgie had her hand wrapped loosely around his neck squealed in delight at their finale.

Applause, squeals, catcalls and cheers resonated throughout the hall as the couple shared a passion filled kiss. The broke apart breathless, and Georgie blushed slightly at their audience. Everyone was amazed at the dance the two had put together and were quick to surround the pair in attempt to tell them.

Georgie hardly heard any of this though. She was deep in thought. That really was their song. It was one they both fell in love with all those years ago. And when they had been engaged the first time, they had practised so hard to get it right. It came as a shock when she had first started the dance because they had not mentioned it to one another this time around. Both had been to busy trying to get the rest of the wedding planned on such short notice to think about a dance. But Elvis obviously had. And as soon as the song had started it came as second nature to her. Like muscle memory. The steps had been ingrained into her mind for so long and so well it was easy to fall back into. A fact which Elvis must have thought about before deciding on this particular surprise.

God, she loved that man. She tugged Elvis collar to face her and simply spoke the words "I love you Elvis Hearte" and kissed him once again.

The night carried on in much the same happy fashion. Only everyone got a lot more drunk. "wonder wall" by oasis was played much to Elvis' excitement as he grabbed Georgie's hand and they danced. They both realised and thought that with out a doubt this was the happiest day of their lives.

All to quickly the night came to an end and people began slowly wandering off home or to a mate etc. Georgie and Elvis however got changed into some comfier clothes before heading outside to an awaiting Bentley. The few people let consisting of friends and family said their farewells to the couple as they hopped into the car and waved goodbye.

"so, where we are going?" Georgie asked curiously facing her new husband imploringly.

"the airport." He said simply with a shrug.

She raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. "and after that?" she asked hoping for a location.

"ah now that's for me to know and you" he poked her "to find out". He winked and turned to face out the window away from Georgie who huffed good naturedly at her failed attempt and rested her head gently against his shoulder. Ah yes all was well in the world he thought.

* * *

What did you guys think? I'm a little rusty at writing so if it was bad please tell me? And as for the dance my apologies if you couldn't understand what the moves were that well I struggled to describe it but yeah. I hope you enjoyed it a little anyway. Please review honestly? xx


End file.
